


Banished

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathroom Sex, Dom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Artemis has been handed in marriage to another god. When she protests, she is banished to the mortal world without her powers. Percy is now a minor god, and single.The two meet, help each other out, and eventually start dating. [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to Banished, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. 1

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I sat on my elaborate throne in the ornate council room and, like many of my I colleagues, attempted not to fall asleep as my father rambled on about new changes he was making. 

My father. He was the king of the gods. Lord Zeus, the god of the sky. Daddy dearest. Or, as I preferred to think of him, supreme jackass. 

"...and lastly, since Cornelius has been so heroic, he is to take Artemis's hand in marriage," he finished. 

"What?" I questioned. "No! I am not going to marry him!" 

"Why not?" My father asked. "He's a hero!" 

I grumbled. "Well, among other things, such as his awful attitude, his name is Cornelius. What kind of name is that?" 

The other Olympians were beginning to awaken from their meeting-induced dazes at this point. 

"You will marry him, Artemis, and if I hear anything else to the contrary you will be banished!" Zeus roared. 

"Father, that's ridiculous!" I argued. "You promised you would never force me into a marriage!" 

"Things have changed," he responded. "You can't seem to watch your tongue, so I'm going to move forward with that punishment. I hereby revoke your immortality, banish you from Olympus, and forbid you from contacting your hunters! We'll see if that attitude of yours has calmed down in a couple of years." 

My brother and I stared at our father, mouths agape. 

"Father," he protested. "That punishment is unfair! My worst punishments have been temporary mortality at the demigod camp!" 

My father snapped his fingers, and suddenly I was knocked on my ass in a dirty alley of what I hoped was Manhattan. 

I stood up and brushed myself off upon noticing what looked to be the old needle of a homeless junkie. 

Before I had made it even halfway out of the alley, Ares appeared and pushed me against the wall. "You know, I could help you out if you helped me out." 

I swallowed hard, quickly thinking up a plan. "I want something first as an assurance; my special compass." 

The piggish god handed me the important tool and stepped back. "Now, that thing I want." 

I squatted down quickly, grabbed the old needle, and stabbed him in the bulging vein on his neck. 

Ares yelled in pain and I sprinted out of the alley with my compass. 

Once I felt that he couldn't possibly have followed me, I ducked into a shop and opened my compass. 

To my surprise, I was already where I   
needed to be. 

My plan was to get through the Labyrinth to the Greek demigod camp, where I would hideout in my cabin until my father calmed down and restored my immortality. 

I pressed on the triangular indentation on the wall and it lit up blue, morphing into a delta before the wall slid to the side. 

After I stepped into the Labyrinth, the wall slid closed behind me. 

The passage was dimly lit with dying torches, and I saw a celestial bronze dagger in the hands of a skeleton. 

Holding in a gag, I removed the dagger from the skeleton and sheathed it in my boot. 

I grabbed a torch from the wall and consulted my compass. 

I continued to navigate the living maze and was surprised when I didn't run into monsters at every corner. 

When I did eventually encounter them, they would be especially bloodthirsty, seeing as how over the millennia I had killed almost every monster at least once. 

Of course, as soon as I thought this, a hellhound appeared in front of me. 

I slipped my compass in my pocket and pulled out my dagger, prepared to fight. 

Perhaps I was made mortal, but I was still a huntress.


	3. 2

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was taking a break from solo training in the forest, laying back on the large rock pile known as Zeus's fist, when a boulder moved. 

I jumped up to my feet, startled by a vibration. 

A beautiful woman stumbled out from between the boulders and I went down to help her, only to realize it was the goddess Artemis. 

"Lady Artemis," I greeted, holding out my hand as I was unsure whether to catch her. "Lord Dionysus said that you were banished and you weren't supposed to come to camp." 

She grabbed my arm and I helped her to the rock to sit down. "He said something about you refusing to go into an arranged marriage." 

The woman sighed. "I guess that just means I'll have to find a good forest to hide out in." 

I cleared my throat. "I don't think it's right that your immortality was taken. I have some stuff that might help you, so I'll be right back." 

She nodded and leaned back against the rock, sitting all the way down instead of continuing to stand. 

I ran back to my cabin and grabbed a small bag. I stuffed my untouched bow, arrows, my old card from the Lotus Hotel, a water bottle that refilled itself (perks of being a son of Poseidon), nectar, ambrosia, and an old dagger in the bag. 

Once everything was packed, I ran back to where the former goddess had been and handed her the bag. "Um, the only things I really feel the need to mention are that the water bottle refills itself with fresh, clean water and the green card with the picture of a white flower on it is a credit card with unlimited money on it." 

She nodded. "Why are you helping me?" I shrugged. "You were put in a difficult situation because you stood up for what you believe in, and I don't think that's right. I just wanted to help even the playing field a little bit." 

Artemis thanked me and disappeared back into the Labyrinth. 

I mentally kicked myself for noting how beautiful she was. I was dating Annabeth, so I wasn't supposed to think about other women that way. 

Deciding I was done with training for the day, I returned to my cabin and took a shower. 

After learning the lesson the hard way, I made sure to always bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. 

As I showered, I thought back to the time a daughter of Aphrodite was in my cabin, waiting for me. I had only been wearing a towel, and needless to say, Annabeth was not happy with her. 

Once I was clean and fully clothed, I stepped back to the main area of the cabin. 

My girlfriend was using one of the lower bunks as her desk again, and I wasn't exactly surprised. 

Since I was the only occupant of the cabin, I had a ton of extra beds. Most were pushed off to the side, and Annabeth had one of the daughters of Hephaestus turn one into a large desk she could lay down in. 

The horn blew for a counsellor meeting and she looked up from her papers. 

I smiled and took her hand as she got up. "How are you, owl brain?" 

"I'm well," she replied. "And you, seaweed brain?" 

"I'm pretty good," I replied. "I just want a thing." 

"What thing?" My girlfriend asked. "A kiss?" 

"No," I answered. "I mean, I don't not want a kiss. I'm not saying your kisses are bad. Your kisses are good, I just-" 

She gave me a look. 

"I want a cheeseburger," I explained. "I haven't had a cheeseburger since the last quest! That was like forever ago! I need a cheeseburger!" 

My girlfriend laughed and kissed my cheek as we stopped at the big house. 

As always, the counsellors from the Ares cabin were last to arrive. 

Chiron cleared his throat. "This only pertains to Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. The rest of you are free to go." 

Once everyone else had left, he continued. "Your presence has been requested on Olympus."


	4. 3

**_Percy PoV_ **

Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, and I stood lined up in the middle of the Olympian council room. 

The gods were all enormous, at least 10 feet tall, staring down at us with less condescending attitudes than usual. 

Lord Zeus spoke first. "We, the Olympian council have made the unanimous decision to grant the seven of you godhood." 

Lady Athena took over. "This transformation will occur overnight while you sleep, and when you awake there will be a piece of paper listing your domains and duties. After you speak with your godly parent, you will be directed toward your new apartments. At some point before the end of the month, you must coordinate with Hephaestus about your godly weapon." 

We broke off to greet our parents, and three of them transforming into Roman gods had no ill effect, which I found somewhat strange. 

Poseidon shrunk down to human size and clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, son. You must come to visit my palace in my domain at some point." 

"I have a gift for you," he continued. "An Olympian silver trident. It will strengthen your ability to control water and can pierce any material. Like Riptide, it will always return to you." 

I nodded happily, taking my weapon. It shrunk into a keychain, and my father gave me what I assumed to be the key to my new apartment. 

As a group, my friends and I followed a bright white orb of light to the apartment building we would be staying at. 

Annabeth was holding my hand and pointing out different fixes that had been made. 

We arrived at the building as she was discussing the changes she planned to make. 

To our surprise, there was no elevator. 

There was a tube that would shoot you up to the desired apartment if the owner allowed it. 

Once we agreed to meet back down in the lobby after fifteen minutes, we took the tube up to our apartments. 

I opened the door, stepped onto the platform, closed the door, and felt myself shot up by a strong gust of wind. 

I appeared at the door to my apartment and used my key to get in. 

Almost everything was a shade of blue, and there was a massive television with every imaginable game console set up. 

While I explored, I found a master bedroom with a connected bathroom, a guest bedroom with a bathroom, a dining room, a training room, a kitchen, and a guest bathroom. 

There was a strange mirror-thing with a keyboard connected to it in the living room that I hadn't figured out, but Annabeth would know what it was. 

There was a wallet on the dining room table with a credit card and an ID card. When I held the credit card, it displayed the amount of drachmas in the account I didn't know I had. 

I didn't know how much a drachma was worth, exactly, but apparently, I had a lot of them. Thanks, dad. 

After stuffing the wallet in my back pocket, I left my apartment, locked the door, and jumped down the tube. 

I landed on the platform and felt no pain. 

Annabeth and Piper paused their conversation to greet me as I stepped out of the tube. 

The others followed close behind, and soon we were all gathered in the lobby. 

My girlfriend cleared her throat. "Do you guys have those strange mirror devices with the keyboard attached?" 

We all nodded, and she explained that it was like an Iris message portal for calls within Olympus. 

With that out of the way, we stepped out onto the streets of our new residence, wondering where we should go to eat.


	5. 4

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I sighed, leaning against the tree trunk as I sat on a branch high in the air. 

I had just escaped a horde of monsters and had sustained several injuries. 

They were all minor, but if I didn't cover them up, the monsters would track me down or the injuries would become infected. 

After checking through my bag, I found that I didn't have any bandages or medication. 

Once I thought about it for a little while, I wondered if it was even safe for me to consume nectar or ambrosia. 

My blood was red and I couldn't use any of my powers, so I was definitely mortal. 

I finally decided that I needed to go purchase supplies from the city and jumped down from the tree. 

Consulting the compass Hephaestus had crafted for me, I found that the closest city was still Manhattan. 

I appeared at the edge of the city and wandered around until I found a   
pharmaceutical store. 

After rummaging through my backpack for a little, I found the green plastic card and slipped it into my pocket. 

Once I cleaned myself up, I would need to go purchase sturdier clothing than what I had been wearing when I was turned mortal. 

I grabbed one of the baskets from the front of the store and went toward the first-aid aisle. 

As I was grabbing bandages and painkillers, it hit me. I was mortal now, about eighteen, which meant I would definitely have a period. 

With a sigh, I moved over to the sanitary living aisle and grabbed tampons from the shelf. I was beginning to thank Athena for making me learn my size and preference of pad or tampon. 

I also grabbed sanitary wipes because I had the feeling that I looked like Tartarus after being chased. Once I went up to the cashier, a sketchy looking guy in his twenties, he asked for an ID. 

"Do you have an ID?" He asked, entering all the item codes. 

"No," I replied. 

Without missing a beat, he said he could get me one. 

I nodded. "What information do you need?" 

"Name and age. I'll fake the rest," the sketchy cashier answered. 

"Artemis, age eighteen," I informed. 

He ducked down under the counter and I could hear a faint grinding noise. 

Within a couple of minutes, I was staring at an ID card without a photo. "Why did you say I was 26?" 

"So you can use it to buy alcohol and rent a car," he explained. "Credit card, please." 

I handed him the green card and he swiped it before handing it back to me. "Does this store have a bathroom?" I asked. "At the end of the family planning aisle," he directed, ducking into an employees-only room. 

I moved through the family planning aisle and saw many brands of condoms, all with different sizes and specialities. 

Shaking my head, I stepped into the handicap stall. 

With the sanitary wipes, I cleaned off my wounds and any other grime I had picked up. 

After that, I bandaged all of my injuries and took a painkiller. 

Once I sat down to use the bathroom, I found out that the ache in my stomach was not solely from hunger. 

I was menstruating. 

After I dealt with that, I stepped out of the stall, washed my hands, and repacked my bag. 

It was still early in the day, so I decided to find a hunting store and purchase more suitable clothing. 

My stomach was still hurting, though, so I decided to find something to eat first. 

Upon stepping out of the pharmaceutical store to find something to eat, I learned that my problem was not finding something to eat but instead deciding what   
I wanted.


	6. 5

**_Percy PoV_ **

About a month had passed since my friends and I had become gods. 

Annabeth had become very busy with her various projects, now no longer limited with her mortal requirements of eating and sleeping often. 

We were meeting at a small coffee shop in a few minutes because she wanted to talk to me about something, and I had a bad feeling about it. 

I stepped into the shop and found her sitting at a secluded table in the corner. 

"Hey, wise girl," I greeted. 

"Hey, seaweed brain," she reciprocated. 

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. 

My girlfriend cleared her throat. "Percy, you know you've been an amazing boyfriend, right?" 

I shrugged. "I have a great girlfriend." 

Annabeth sighed. "I love my work, Percy, and I just become completely absorbed by my projects. Even in these past few weeks, I've had less and less time to spend with you. You're a great man, and you deserve someone who puts you first the way you do for them." 

I nodded. "Is there anything I could have done differently that we wouldn't have ended up like this?" 

My now ex-girlfriend shook her head. "I'm sorry, Percy." 

"Just make sure the next person you date makes you happy," I reminded before standing up and exiting the coffee shop. 

To blow off some steam, I decided to go to the sparring arena. 

I tugged on my keychain and it turned into my silver trident. 

I only sparred with a few other gods. Everything was a blur throughout the sparring, but it wore me out enough so I had a clear head and not enough energy to be angry. 

The trident shrunk back down to be a keychain and decided to take a walk around the more scenic parts of Olympus to further calm myself. 

Word of my breakup had apparently spread fast. Several goddesses approached me with lustful intent. 

Eventually, I ended up taking refuge by one of Hestia's more secluded hearths to relax. 

The goddess appeared next to me. "Hello, Percy." 

"Hello, Hestia," I greeted. "How are you?" 

"I'm doing well," she replied. "I've finally convinced Hera that her marriage is a lost cause. How are you? Don't say you're fine, because you wouldn't be at this hearth if you were fine." 

I sighed. "My girlfriend broke up with me, and it sucks. I loved her, and she used a cliche to break up with me. It's not you, it's me. It stung when she ended things, and now I have to figure out some other way to ward off goddesses whose names I don't even know." 

The Olympian laughed dryly. "They were still trying to get your attention when you were in a relationship, Percy. Some people will never stop, and you just have to learn to ignore them." 

I nodded. "Thank you, Hestia." 

She smiled and disappeared. 

Feeling slightly better about my situation, I thought about other things I could do. 

As a minor god who had been born a demigod, I was in a rare position where I could hunt down and capture or kill monsters, so long as I didn't use my powers during the actual battle. 

Being such an important loophole, I would be tasked with hunting monsters for possibly valuable loot they could drop or to eliminate a growing threat. 

Sometimes, these tasks would even take me out to different countries where it would be too dangerous or long of a journey for a demigod to make. 

There were no important tasks for me to complete for the time being, so I decided I would go check on the mortalized Olympian and see how she was faring.


	7. 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Unsurprisingly, I was surviving as a mortal by living in the forest. 

When absolutely necessary, I would find a town or city and purchase supplies, but that wasn't often. 

At one point, I found a message burned into the ground, presumably from my brother. 

The message explained that he specifically was banned from aiding me in any way, and father wasn't even to the point of remorse for his actions yet. 

I was going to be mortal for a while. 

As I was sharpening arrowheads, I saw a man appear about ten feet away from me. 

"Artemis, is that you?" The man asked. "It's Percy. I helped you out a little bit earlier." 

I nodded and he approached me. "Hi, how are you?" 

I shrugged. "I'm surviving. It's not difficult, just boring. I see you've become a god?" 

Perseus nodded. "All seven demigods from the prophecy were made into gods. My main task is hunting down monsters, so I could help with your boredom." 

"Don't you have a girlfriend you should be spending most of your free time with?" I inquired. 

He shook his head. "She wanted to fully dedicate herself to her work and couldn't do that while in a relationship. Unfortunately for me, that means other goddesses will be more aggressive in their pursuits." 

"Is it true that you prefer Percy over Perseus?" I asked. 

When he nodded, I asked why. 

"Being called Perseus makes me feel old or threatened, depending on the person," he explained. "Why don't you just wait out mortality in a hotel or something?" 

I shrugged. "If I stay in one place for too long, monsters will find and attack me." 

"Is there anything I can get for you to make mortal life a little bit easier?" The god asked.

"Could you give me a pen and a notebook?" I asked. "I want to explain what happened, but I'm not allowed to speak with my hunters." 

He nodded and handed over the requested items. 

While I began to write, he went over to the stream to interact with the fish. "Why did your father try to marry you off when you had maiden vows?" 

"He had mine revoked," I explained as wrote. "I didn't have the chance to speak to my hunters about that either, so they're going to have a lot of questions." 

"Is there anything else I could get you?" Percy asked. 

"No, but thank you," I replied. "My hunters will have everything I need." 

"How do plan on getting the letter to your hunters?" He continued. "I could bring it, if you want. Thalia and I are friends." 

"I remember," I remarked. "Thalia once told us a story about how you doused a flaming demigod with water from the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood." 

He stood and walked back over to me and collected the completed letter. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

The former demigod also summoned a cheeseburger for me. "I figured you probably get tired of eating the same food every day, too." 

I chuckled and nodded in appreciation, turning away before he disappeared so as not to disintegrate. 

As I ate my cheeseburger, which was the most flavorful thing that I had eaten in weeks, I wondered if I should have warned Percy about Phoebe. 

Phoebe enjoyed attacking males, including those delivering messages. 

Dismissing the thought, I finished my cheeseburger in peace and rinsed off my hands in the stream. 

Even though Percy had left, it seemed that the fish remained gathered in one area. 

I was drawn away from this phenomenon when Percy returned. 

He handed me the small box that my tent would magically fold into. "Your hunters said they're upset but they understand that it isn't your fault." 

I gave him a quick hug and noticed a laceration on his arm. "That looks like the work of Phoebe. I can fix it up in my tent."


	8. 7

**_Percy PoV_ **

I sat patiently on the chair in her magical tent and rested my arm on a cloth on the small table. 

Artemis sat down on her bed, across the table from me, and opened up a first aid kit. "I don't have much use for this kit anymore since it uses mostly nectar. Good thing I have a few mortal kits as well." 

"I thought healing was Apollo's domain," I remarked. 

She shrugged. "Since we're twins, we kind of share the domains. He's the actual god of healing, but I still had powers in the subject. If you end up getting superficial injuries like these, I can patch them up for you." 

"That would be so much faster than waiting at Apollo's clinic," I responded gratefully. 

The woman smiled and ran her thumb over the faint scar the laceration had left. "That should disappear within a few days." 

"I'm not worried. I heard that the ladies love scars," I replied jokingly as I cracked a grin. 

Artemis scoffed half-heartedly and closed her medical kit. "Sorry about Phoebe. I've been trying to work with her, but it clearly hasn't been working." 

I shrugged. "It gave me an opportunity to hang out with my friend a little longer, so I don't really mind. I have to go do a monster-killy thing now, and I happen to think you're a good person, so if you could close your eyes and not disintegrate that would be awesome." 

I appeared at a grassy field where it looked like a bunch of college students were hanging out. 

Except the college students had fangs or could fly or had poisonous breath. 

I tugged on my keychain and it turned into my new trident. 

With the weapon in hand, I approached the horde of monsters. 

In an instant, everything became chaotic. 

I was bombarded with attacks and gave up on trying to dodge the many less powerful ones. 

The more powerful attacks, however, I tried very hard to avoid. 

Not to doubt Artemis's abilities, but I wasn't sure she had the supplies to fix me up if the monsters decided to poke a hole in me with their weapons. 

I stabbed a cyclops in the eye and he screamed in pain, flailing around until he detached himself from the eyeball and disintegrated into a fine yellow powder. 

A monster slammed into my leg and I felt something crunch, but knew I didn't have time to stop and take a look. 

I blocked, swung, stabbed, and pierced until the monsters around me were dead and those remaining fled. 

Once the monsters had cleared out, I poked around the yellow dust until I found the loot that I was supposed to obtain. 

I left the collected material in Lady Athena's mailbox and appeared in my apartment to clean myself up before going back to Artemis. 

While I showered, I made sure not to heal myself with the water. Unfortunately, this meant I felt the growing pain in my leg. 

No longer covered in monster dust, I got dressed and appeared at my friend's regularly moving residence. 

She was now closer to the base of a mountain and near a lake instead of a stream. 

I spotted Artemis returning from what seemed to be a successful hunt. 

She dragged the buck over to the tent and shoved it into what looked like a meat locker. 

When I looked back over at it, the container was gone. 

Magic was weird. 

The woman guided me over to the chair and held me steady as I stumbled. "You need to get some more sleep once I finish patching you up."


	9. 8

**_Percy PoV_ **

I tried to stand after Artemis finished   
patching up my wounds. 

I stumbled into her and she grabbed my shoulders to help me balance. 

"You should go see Apollo," the woman suggested. I nodded and hugged her. 

With a slight smile, she hugged me back before I left to go get my leg examined. 

I appeared in Apollo's clinic and was asked if I received my injuries while performing my godly duties. 

After explaining that I had, in fact, gotten injured while hunting monsters as ordered by Lady Athena, I was given immediate treatment. 

The god treating me smiled. "Hi, I'm   
Joseph. Can you sit on the bed and extend your legs?" 

I did as asked and the god moved some sort of scanner over the lower half of my body. 

After looking through the display on the scanner, he cleared his throat. "You seem to have fractured your kneecap. Try not to put too much pressure on it for the next week or so and be sure to drink lots of nectar. I'll be giving you a special compression brace, which should help with pain and quicken the healing process." 

I was given a black knee brace and put it on. The brace was tight and I could no longer feel the pain in my knee. I thanked Joseph and left to my apartment. 

Before I had even made it to my bedroom, I heard a prayer from Artemis. 

I appeared at her general location and heard loud grunting, accompanied by a loud smacking noise. 

My friend was tied to a tree, being struck repeatedly by Ares, who was angry that she had been able to injure him while mortal. 

I tackled Ares off of Artemis and punched him square in the jaw. 

With the knowledge that I could go to the other Olympians and report him for attacking Artemis, he left. 

I cut the rope that was binding the woman to the tree and caught her as she stumbled. 

Her breath was shaky and she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Where's your campsite located?" I asked, holding her close. She handed me the small cube that was her tent. "I packed up to change locations. Can you take me to a different forest?" 

We appeared in a small clearing and I tossed the box to the ground. 

It transformed into a normal-looking tent. 

I helped her inside and she sat down on her bed. "Could you grab the first aid kit for mortals?" 

Nodding, I grabbed the kit and brought it over, setting it down on the small table and opening it. "Before you use anything from there, I want to try something first." 

I summoned a bucket of water and placed my hand on the woman's. 

Water flowed up my arm and onto hers, spreading out across her skin in the direction of her various injuries. 

Her injuries began to heal and she closed her hand around my fingers. 

I smiled and allowed the water to evaporate. "There are only a couple places that might need bandaging now." 

Artemis released my fingers, and the warmth of her soft hand dissipated. 

I squeezed soothing ointment out of the bottle and gently applied it to the large cut on her cheek. I also applied it to the smaller cut above her eyebrow. 

Once I had wiped off the excess ointment, I began searching for properly sized bandages. 

"So, what's the situation with your leg?" She asked. 

"Apparently I fractured my kneecap. I'm wearing one of those compression brace things. The doctor dude said to keep that on and if I didn't put too much pressure on the leg then I should be fine in a week," I explained. 

"You should sit," Artemis remarked upon hearing my response. 

I didn't see the chair that had been by the table earlier and elected to sit next to her.


	10. 9

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke up with a smile and got out of bed. 

I got dressed and changed my bandages, which took longer than I had expected. 

Percy was an interesting man, at least to me. 

He was the main thing on my mind, recently. I suppose that was because there wasn't much else for me to do other than surviving. 

It had been a few days since Percy last visited, but there were a number of explanations for this. 

Paying no heed to that matter, I prepped the buck I had stored for skinning. 

I had caught the buck more than a week ago, and my meat locker was getting full, so I needed to get that dealt with before it started to rot. 

Thank, well, myself, for completely decking out my personal tent with magical add ons. 

Once I had a sharp enough knife in hand, I began to skin the dead animal. 

I had to eat, and this was the best source of protein. 

I skinned the animal almost absentmindedly. A perk of having done this so many times before. My hands did the work through muscle memory while my mind wandered. 

Instead of the task at hand, my mind was on Percy. 

He was sweet, helpful, and incredibly handsome. 

The god had been gentle when helping me and seemed to be genuinely interested in me. 

I found myself carving the deer and placing the edible meat in the freezer. 

I kept the organs in the locker for bait and washed the deerskin before spreading it out on a rock to dry. 

As for the skeleton, I left it aways away from my camp for the wildlife to do as they wished. 

I washed my hands thoroughly and sat down on my bed, wondering what else I could collect to make a meal instead of just eating venison. 

Noticing a silhouette on the ground, I looked up to find Percy standing just outside the tent flap. 

"Hey," he greeted. "Sorry I didn't come to check on you sooner. The barrier at camp half-blood was having issues and I was sent to go watch for monsters. How are you?" 

I smiled and patted the spot next to me on the bed. "I've been better, but I've been worse. Right now I'm hungry, and I'm wondering what I should have to go with my venison steak. How are you?" 

The god sat down next to me. "My knee's been better, and I'm pretty hungry right now too. What if I took you somewhere to eat?" 

I bit my lip slightly as I felt his hand brush mine. "It would have to be somewhere other than the east coast." 

"I don't quite understand your logic but know just the place," he replied. 

I took his hand and closed my eyes. 

We appeared at a small booth in a quiet restaurant. 

The menus were in a foreign language, but I recognized most of the letters. 

Percy asked if there was anything he wanted me to translate from the menu since he was a god and could read all languages known to mankind. 

I scooted closer to him and pointed at an interesting looking dish. 

"Coq au vin. Chicken in wine. Meat in alcohol," he explained. 

"I'll probably have that," I decided. "I take it we're in France?" 

The god nodded and skimmed through the menu a little more before making his decision. "I'll probably get the steak. You seem like the fry stealing type, so I'll get extra." 

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as he took my hand.


	11. 10

**_Percy PoV_ **

Dinner was great. I paid the bill and looked back over at Artemis. "Would you like to go on a walk?" 

She smiled softly and nodded. I took her hand as she stood and we exited to the street. 

"So, why didn't you want to stay on the east coast?" I asked. 

"I didn't want anyone spying on us," the woman replied. "Zeus banned the other Olympians from watching over me. Since I mostly keep to myself in the forest, it's obvious if they're watching. If I'm in a crowded area, they could be watching over any number of people." 

"That's weird," I decided after a moment. 

She nodded in agreement and I noticed her shivering slightly. 

I shrugged off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. 

"Is this a date?" Artemis asked. 

"Do you want it to be a date?" I inquired. 

"Kind of," she replied before slipping her arms through the jacket's sleeves and taking my hand. 

I bought her a hot chocolate and she had a liquid moustache after the first sip. 

With a slight chuckle, I kissed her cheek, which she seemed to be pleasantly surprised by. 

Once she had finished her hot chocolate and tossed away the cup, she looked back up at me. "Could you take me home now?" 

We appeared in her tent. 

"I enjoyed tonight," the woman declared. "Thank you." 

"I enjoyed it too," I reciprocated. She was standing very close to me and her eyes kept drifting down from my eyes to my lips. 

"May I kiss you?" I asked, mimicking her eye movement. 

Artemis nodded and her cheeks flushed. 

I held her waist and pressed my lips to hers. Her arms rested on my shoulders as I kissed her. 

When I pulled my lips away, she was blushing deeply. 

I leaned back in to get another taste of her soft, sweet lips when she held her nimble finger up. 

I stopped and she went over to the tent flap, pulling the zipper down and latching it on some sort of hook. 

The beautiful woman took off the jacket she was wearing and placed it on the small table by her bed before returning to me. 

She took my face into her small, soft hands and stood up on her toes to kiss me. 

Her eyes were closed and she gasped when I picked her up. 

I carried her to her bed and sat down with her in my lap. 

She relaxed and continued to kiss me. Artemis dominated the kiss. Her tongue penetrated my lips and she was eager to explore my mouth. 

I held her waist and her hands slid down to mine. 

To my surprise, instead of her moving them away, she brought them up under her shirt. 

"Artemis," I mumbled as she kissed me. I mentally kicked myself for the self cock block I was about to perform. "I don't think this is a good idea." 

She pressed her lips to my ear. "Why not?" 

I swallowed hard. "I don't want whatever relationship may come from this to be based on sex and fall apart. Aside from that, if I get you pregnant, you're mortal for another nine months even if you're granted immortality before then." 

The beautiful woman kissed my cheek. "It's sweet of you to think of something other than just sex, but I've found that controlling my urges is much more difficult now that I'm mortal. As for the pregnancy, there are other things we can do." 

With the important topics covered, I allowed myself to be seduced by the gorgeous woman in my arms.


	12. 11

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke up late in the morning with a hint of warmth lingering in the spot beside me on the bed. 

The thick fur blanket seemed to have been pulled up to cover my chest, and I noticed a slip of paper on the small table next to my bed. 

It was a note from Percy. The note explained that he had been called back to Olympus for a meeting early in the morning and he hadn't wanted to wake me. It also said that breakfast was in my fridge and he would make it up to me later. 

I smiled softly and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. 

Once I was done in the bathroom, I checked the fridge to find a full meal with eggs, bacon, vegetables, sausage, and toast. Best of all, it was hot. 

I didn't understand how it was hot if it had been in the fridge, but I was in no way complaining. 

After finishing up my breakfast, I noticed a movement outside of my tent. 

Coming to the realization that I hadn't moved my camp in a few days and there could very well be monsters preparing to attack me, I grabbed my bow, quiver, and dagger. 

When I was in the city, I bought better weapons. I had to keep the arrowheads because I couldn't just go in and purchase monster-slaying arrows from a mortal store. 

I pressed a small button on the zipper as stepped out of the tent and pocketed the cube it had folded into. 

There was a loud roar from behind me and I pulled out my dagger as I turned to face the source of the noise. 

Of course, with my luck, the monster who had found me just so happened to be the Nemean Lion. 

Fantastic. 

With my bag secured over my shoulders, I sprinted to the nearest tree and scaled it faster than I had in a long time. 

I felt a burning sensation in my arm and found that there was a deep gash along with it. I pulled a bandage out of my bag and wrapped it around my arm as a temporary fix. 

Apparently, while I scaled the tree to avoid the lion, I sliced my arm open on a particularly sharp branch. 

Being mortal sucked. I sheathed my dagger, pulled out my bow, and grabbed a celestial bronze tipped arrow from my quiver. 

My plan was to wait until it roared so I could puncture its throat. 

When the monster did roar, the sound was louder and more powerful than I remembered. 

It startled me and made the trees shake. Birds flew away and I almost fell out of the tree. 

Blood had begun to seep through the bandage on my arm and I broke into a cold sweat. 

The monster began to open its mouth again, and this time I was ready. 

I nocked the arrow, pulled it taut, and aimed dead centre of where its mouth would open. 

When the nearly invincible lion let out another mighty roar, I released the arrow. 

The lion choked and stumbled for a few moments before it hit the ground, dead. 

It dissolved into yellow dust and left its indestructible coat shimmering on the ground. 

Slowly and much more painfully, I made my way to the ground. 

I walked over to where the monster had died and picked up the coat with my good arm, stuffing it in my bag. 

At this point, my bandage was almost completely soaked through and I was almost certain monsters and other such predators could smell my blood. 

I unsheathed my dagger to have it at the ready in case a monster attacked while I was moving my camp. 

I made it another three and a half miles before I became completely disoriented. 

Fumbling, I grabbed the small cube in my pocket and threw it to the ground. 

I felt myself begin to collapse but never hit the ground.


	13. 12

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I awoke in my tent, tucked into my bed and wrapped in my fur blankets. 

My arm was properly wrapped and no longer screaming in pain, though not quite a dull pain that I would easily forget about, either. 

I was clad in clean clothing, some of which I'm not sure was mine. 

The shirt I wore was faded and oversized. 

I noticed a tall figure sitting at the small table, messing with the medical kit. "Percy?" 

He looked over and stood, walking over to kneel down next to my bed. "How are you feeling, Artemis?" 

I sighed. "I've been better. How are you?" 

"I'm fine," he replied dismissively. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"I'm hungry," I remarked. "You could get food." 

The god summoned a plate with a juicy burger and crispy fries. "For you." 

I kissed his cheek and moved to sit up. 

He set the plate down on the small table and helped me over to the edge of the bed. 

He produced a sling for my arm and secured it for me. 

"So, what happened?" I asked as I began to eat. 

Percy cleared his throat. "Once the meeting was over and I had completed a couple of assignments, I came down to see you. You were collapsing outside your tent, and I brought you inside. I cleaned up your wounds and put you in non-bloodstained clothing. I didn't know where your pyjamas were so I just put you in one of my shirts." 

I took a bite out of one of my fries. "I don't remember very much. The Nemean Lion attacked, I shot it in the throat, and most everything else is a blur." 

He nodded. "Well, I'm supposed to be free for the next few days, so I can be here to help you out and you won't have to worry about moving around to hide from the monsters." 

"You plan on staying here with me?" I clarified. 

"If it's alright with you," the man replied. "I like you and I want to spend more time with you." 

"What does that make us?" I asked. "Girlfriend and boyfriend?" 

He shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it all that much. We've only been on one date, but I was planning on changing that. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

I nodded and pushed away my empty plate with my good arm before going to wash my hands. 

Everything was cleaned up when I got back from the bathroom and Percy was sitting patiently on the floor. 

I sat down next to him. "You can sit on my bed, you know." 

"Yeah," he responded. "I prefer being in bed with you over being in bed alone." 

I snorted. "So, what exactly was your plan for taking me on another date?" 

"Well, it was going to be something along the lines of beach volleyball," the god explained. "I'm going to have to rethink that now. It'll probably be something like dinner and a movie." 

"So, you know what did today," I started. "What did you do?" 

"The meeting I went to was really boring," he replied. "I didn't pay very much attention, but Aphrodite was nice enough to explain that I could be less concerned about mortals when hunting monsters from now on." 

"Why was Aphrodite at the meeting?" I asked. 

"I don't know," my boyfriend replied. "She was really helpful, though. She explained the layout of the city and a ton of other helpful stuff. She even invited me over to her house to hang out. I told her I had to go complete an assignment. After that, I went and killed some monsters." 

I sighed, realizing that he probably had no idea that Aphrodite was flirting with him. 

"You're not very good at taking hints from women, are you?"


	14. M- 13

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis and I walked out of the restaurant late in the evening. 

With her good arm, she pulled me toward a sex shop. 

"Dear, are you drunk?" I asked. 

She shook her head. "I want to learn more about all this sex stuff, and I'd rather get that information from a book than anything else." 

The woman pulled me into the bookstore next to the sex shop and wandered through the aisles for a bit before selecting the book she wanted. 

After she purchased the book, we returned to her tent and she put the book in a drawer. 

"I didn't expect you to be quite so relaxed and open about sex," I remarked. 

My girlfriend shrugged. "I used to not be. When I was immortal, I was stiff about sex because I hadn't found someone I really liked and I had an eternity to meet them. Now that I'm living with the knowledge I could die permanently any day and I've met a decent guy that I like, things are changing." 

I secured the zipper so the tent wouldn't be opened from the outside and went to sit next to her. "How does your arm feel?" 

"It hurts a little bit, but not nearly as much as it used to," she replied. "Why? Were you planning on doing something to take my mind off of it?" 

"Yeah," I admitted, pulling her into my arms. 

Artemis hooked her good arm around my neck and leaned in close with a smile tugging at her lips. 

I kissed her softly on the lips and held her tightly. 

She pulled away to take a breath and her cheeks were noticeably flushed. 

She tried to hide it, but I told her not to. "You are absolutely adorable when you're blushing." 

The woman gave me a quick kiss. "I was hoping for something more than making out." 

I pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor. 

To my surprise, she was wearing a black lace bra. 

I pressed my lips to her ear. "This is new. Would it happen to be part of a matching set?" 

"You might just find out later tonight," she replied. 

Once I had unclasped and discarded her bra, her firm breasts rested unrestrained for me to view. 

Artemis bit her lip. "Are you going to do something or just sit there and stare?" 

She gasped loudly as I pushed her back on the bed with my face in her breasts. 

I took one of her hardened nipples into my mouth and rolled the other between my fingers. 

"Oh!" She cried out, grasping the fur blanket that she was laying on. "Percy! Ah!" 

I stopped for a moment and let her catch her breath. "Do I get to find out whether or not it was a matching set now?" 

My girlfriend nodded and I began kissing at her neck as I discarded her pants. 

I paused before touching her matching black lace panties. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. 

"No," I replied. "Nothing's wrong. I just think it might be difficult for you to get orgasmic fluid off of your fur blanket." 

"That's awfully presumptuous of you," she remarked. "Thinking you'll make me orgasm." 

"You sure sounded like you came last time," I rebutted, shoving the blanket up by her pillow. "At least once, if not multiple times." 

"What gives you that idea?" Artemis teased. 

I shrugged. "Probably the moaning, screaming, and repeated exclamations of oh, Percy, I'm going to cum!" 

She blushed deeply. "Shouldn't you be using your mouth for something other than talking?" 

I chuckled and slid down to her nether regions, pulling down her damp panties.


	15. 14

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy and I were spooning. 

I was hugging a pillow, and he was hugging me from behind. 

He kissed my neck. "Good morning, dear. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" 

I felt cheeks heat up and nodded. "It was incredible. What did you think of it?" 

"Last night was quite satisfying," he agreed. "I don't think I'll ever get bored of your body. Now, I know that smile can't be from just last night. What's making you so happy?" 

"I like it when you call me 'dear'. It feels nice," I explained. 

We got out of bed to get dressed, and I found putting on my bra to be difficult. 

My boyfriend fixed the clasp in place and handed me my shirt. "I'm happy to help, dear. You just need to ask so I know when to."

After I slipped on the shirt, I sat back down on the bed and rested my arm on the small table. 

He removed my bandage and checked my wound. It had begun to heal but it was still necessary to redress it. 

The god cleaned up the gash, bandaged my arm, and helped me get it into the sling. "Is there anything else I can help you with right now?" 

I grabbed my hairbrush and a hair tie from the bathroom. "Could you brush my hair and put it up? It doesn't need to be anything fancy. I just want my hair out of my face." 

He sat down behind me and began to brush my hair. "What do you think is going to happen when you become immortal again?" 

I sighed. "I'm not sure. I'll probably tell my hunters that we're dating, and I may or may not tell the other Olympians depending on their mood. Why do you ask? Did you have something planned?" 

"Nothing major," he answered. "I've taken you out to dinner a few times, but I want to cook for you at my apartment. We could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie afterwards." 

The elastic of the hair tie thwapped into place and I turned to kiss his cheek. "You're a really sweet guy." 

Percy pulled me close as he stood. "Thank you. You're really hot, but that's just an added bonus to your incredible personality." 

I kissed his cheek again. "What should we do for breakfast?" 

"I was thinking diner food," he remarked. "What do you feel like having for breakfast?" 

"Diner food sounds good," I decided, closing my eyes and leaning into a hug. "Let's do that." 

My boyfriend pulled me close and we appeared outside a quiet diner. 

Music was playing faintly over speakers that were in need of repair and there were only two waitresses. 

The hostess sat us in the corner and gave us menus before leaving us to our own devices. 

I rested my head against his shoulder as I scanned through the items on the menu. 

"What do you think you'll get?" The god asked, looking over at me. "I'm probably getting a burger." 

While kissing his cheek, I set down the menu. "Probably the yoghurt bowl with granola and berries. Your burger has a side of fries, right?" 

He chuckled and rested his chin on top of my head. "Yes, but now I feel like I should get another side of fries just to be safe." 

The waitresses were busy with other customers, so I took the opportunity to kiss him. 

It was short but sweet and it made him smile a little bit wider. 

The waitress that came by to take our orders seemed oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out where from. It was something about her grey eyes that was so familiar but I couldn't place.


	16. 15

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was in my apartment getting ready to go meet Artemis when the doorbell rang. 

I opened the door and Annabeth jumped into my arms. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away. 

She stood in the hall for a moment, apparently confused by my actions. "I thought you loved me." 

"I used to love you," I clarified. "I lost my feelings for you when you broke things off, and I'm seeing someone else now." 

"Not on Olympus," my ex-girlfriend interjected. 

"How would you know that?" I asked. 

Annabeth didn't respond. 

I closed the door and locked it before going to meet Artemis. 

The woman saw that I was troubled and pulled me over to the bed before sitting on my lap. "What's the matter?" 

I sighed. "My ex-girlfriend, Annabeth, wants to get back together with me, and she knows that I haven't been seeing anyone on Olympus. I'm not going to get back together of course, but I don't know how I should ward her off." 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "I can think of a couple of solutions to that." 

She put my hand on her cheek and leaned into it. "I don't understand how you're so warm when it's so cold." 

I held her close and kissed the top of her head. "My jacket should keep you warm." 

"Hard to believe we've already been dating for a few months," she murmured, snuggling into my chest. 

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How should we handle things when you become immortal again?" 

The woman thought for a moment. "I won't say anything to my family, but they're incredibly nosy. We won't hide anything, but we won't discuss it unless asked." 

"So, should I take a look at your arm now?" I asked. 

She nodded and rested it on the small table by her bed. "I think it's healed enough where I don't need a bandage anymore." 

I unwrapped her arm and examined the gash. The skin had started to regrow, but it was definitely still irritable. "You technically don't need to wrap it, but I would still recommend it. Just putting on a jacket could irritate the new skin enough for it to start bleeding." 

Once I had bandaged her arm again, I grabbed the jacket I gave to her and helped her get it on without disturbing her arm. 

"It'll be nice when I'm immortal again," my girlfriend remarked. "You won't have to wait until specific times of the day when my father is occupied to come to see me, I'll be able to come to visit you, and I might even be able to come up with a surprise." 

"Until then, and even when you're immortal," I started. "I'll be happy to help you in any way I can." 

I hooked my arm in hers and smiled. "Now, which movie did you want to go see?" 

She kissed my cheek. "Why don't you pick the movie theatre? I'll pick from what's available there, and we can get both types of popcorn." 

We appeared at a small theatre in the middle of nowhere and Artemis looked through the movies being screened next. 

"I want to watch this one," she decided, pointing at the famous shark movie. "I also want hot chocolate because it is very cold out here." 

I chuckled and held her close in a weak attempt to warm her up. "I'll get you an extra-large hot chocolate for the movie and I'll probably get you another one before we leave." 

My girlfriend kissed my cheek as we waited in line. "Thank you for spending time with me."


	17. 16

**_Third Person PoV_ **

Percy and Artemis were joking around as they explored the unremarkable city. 

The city was so unremarkable, in fact, that the drunk driver who slammed into them was on the front page of the local paper the next morning. 

Percy knew he was supposed to go to Apollo's clinic but made sure that an ambulance was on the scene and treating Artemis before he left. 

When Percy got into the godly clinic, he was in worse shape than the other patients. 

Apollo himself took on the role of Percy's surgeon. 

Once the anaesthetic started wearing through his mental filter, the younger god grabbed the Olympian's wrist. 

"Artemis," the son of Poseidon rasped. "Car crash...drunk driver...." 

Upon hearing this, Apollo left his second in command to care for Percy and went to check on his twin sister. 

Artemis was in critical condition at the hospital and was still in surgery. 

Apollo blessed the doctors working on Artemis and waited for them to finish. 

He sat in the lobby, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, for seventeen hours while his sister was being stabilized. 

Percy would likely have done the same if he wasn't under observation at the clinic on Olympus. 

When the mortal doctors had finally stabilized Artemis, Apollo left back to Olympus and called for an emergency meeting. 

Once everyone arrived in the council room and had taken their seats, Zeus cleared his throat. "Apollo, what is the emergency?" 

"Artemis was hit by a drunk driver," he explained. 

"Why is this important?" The king of the gods asked. 

Apollo became so angered that the veins on his forehead became clearly visible. "Why is this important? My sister, your daughter, was hit by a moving vehicle, almost died, and could still be at risk, and you have the nerve to ask why this is important? If she dies while mortal, she's dead forever. You can't undo that. You need to restore her immortality now." 

Witnessing Apollo stand up to his father was a rare occasion, and the other Olympians watched intently. 

Zeus grumbled and waved his hand dismissively. "It is done." 

Not waiting to be dismissed, Apollo appeared in his sister's hospital room and brought her back to his clinic. 

The mortals working at the hospital would be confused, but even if the Mist didn't cover everything, it was the least of his worries for the time being. 

Apollo set his sister up in a private room and fed tubes into her arms. The tubes were slowly adding a mixture of nectar and painkillers to her ichor. 

Athena stood by the door and waited until Apollo had everything set for his sister to heal quickly. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The wisdom goddess asked. 

"Go help with Percy's case," he replied. "I can handle Artemis, but Percy seems to have received serious brain trauma and the other doctors aren't well versed in treating such issues." 

Apollo returned to fussing over his wounded sister and Athena went off to find her daughter's ex-boyfriend. 

The goddess temporarily disregarded her ill feelings toward the young god and explained the intricacies the procedures to the doctors who would be executing. 

Once Percy had been allowed to rest after the treatment, he was examined more thoroughly. His broken body had been healed with ease, but his mind was a different story. 

Shockingly, Percy didn't experience any memory loss. Instead, he experienced almost constant disorientation, for which there was medication, and fatigue. 

With a lack of patients at the clinic, the doctors elected to keep Percy overnight for observation.


	18. 17

**_Artemis PoV_ **

The room I awoke in was bright and lacking in smell. 

I was in a small, almost completely white bed, and there was no one else in the room. 

I pressed the button to summon a nurse, and Apollo appeared. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Groggy and sore," I replied. "What happened?" 

"You got hit by a drunk driver while mortal. You almost died, and I convinced father to make you immortal again," he explained. "You've been unconscious for about three days." 

"So my punishment was lifted?" I clarified. 

My brother confirmed that I was no longer restricted. "Father seems to have forgotten about Cornelius. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Release me from the clinic," I replied. 

He shrugged. "You're free to go right now if you'd like. Just don't do anything extremely exerting for the next couple of days and drink lots of nectar. Come back in if anything seems off." 

I appeared back in my palace and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head. 

Percy was with me when the drunk driver crashed into us. He could be injured. 

I prayed to him, and he responded quickly, telling me that he was at his apartment. 

With this information, I appeared outside his front door. 

My boyfriend let me in quickly and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

I sat down with him on the couch and traced the fading scar on his face. "You seem distracted. Is everything okay?" 

He sighed and took my free hand into his. "Apparently, I got hit pretty hard on the head and it scrambled my brain really good. They fixed it up at the clinic, but I'm confused all the time." 

I leaned up and kissed his forehead. "It'll get better. It just takes time." 

Percy smiled and held me close. "I missed you."

There was a knock on the door. "Would you prefer I got it?" 

He shook his head and leaned over to a keyboard and a floating mirror. He hit a key, and an image appeared on the mirror. 

"It's Annabeth, my ex-girlfriend," he said, making the image disappear. "Just ignore it." 

I kissed his cheek. "My Percy." 

The god cupped my chin and ran his thumb over my cheek before he kissed me. 

My eyes fluttered closed and my hands rested on his chest as he kissed me. 

He continued to kiss me for another few minutes before pulling away to take a breath. 

A blush crept up on my cheeks and I leaned into his chest. "I have to go to attend a meeting and speak with my sisters, but I'll come to visit again tomorrow, if not later today." 

Percy hugged me. "Before you go, do you have a phone?" 

I nodded and pulled it out, quickly filling out the contact before handing it to him for the number. After he filled out the other information, he handed the phone back to me and kissed my cheek. "Bye, dear. I'll see you later." 

I smiled and returned to my palace, where Athena was waiting for me. 

My sister hugged me tightly. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm still a bit sore, but that's to be expected." 

"When did you start dating?" She asked. I cleared my throat. "What?" "You smell a tiny bit like man, and the ocean. You're not seeing Poseidon, are you?" She questioned. 

"Gods, no!" I exclaimed. "That's gross! I am most definitely not dating Poseidon." 

"Alright," Athena conceded. "So who are you dating?" 

I sighed. "I've been seeing Percy Jackson. He helped me out when I was made mortal, and I would help heal him when he was injured during his tasks. We started dating a few months ago." 

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" My sister asked. 

"How could you possibly have figured that was sleeping with him?" I asked incredulously, feeling that this was going to be a long conversation.


	19. 18

**_Percy PoV_ **

I moved the steaks onto the plates before plopping on the mashed potatoes, broccoli, and garnish. 

This was all happening in my girlfriend's kitchen, so I had a bit of trouble locating the necessary cooking utensils. 

We had been talking about how she would introduce me to her hunters when she was called for by them. 

She left me alone at her palace, and I figured she could use a nice meal. 

That, and I had already familiarized myself with the layout of the palace and had nothing else important to do. 

I set the plates out on the dining table before bringing napkins, utensils, and a chilled bottle of nectar. 

I was in the process of setting down the glasses when she returned. 

Artemis walked into the dining room to greet me and saw the meal I had set out for us. 

She gave me a tight hug. "Thank you, Percy. This looks delicious." 

I kissed her temple. "You've had a long day and I wanted to do something nice." 

We sat down and began to eat. 

"So, what did your hunters call you about?" I asked before taking a large bite of steak. 

"Men were approaching the camp. Because of the way the ancient laws are set up, they aren't allowed to harm men unless they're harmed first, so I drove them away," she explained. "I also mentioned to some of my older hunters that I'm seeing someone." 

I swallowed. "How did they take it?" 

"A lot better than I thought they would," she replied. "They already knew about and had adjusted to my, and their, maiden vows being dismissed. Thalia actually seemed quite happy about this, so I'll have to pick on her about that." 

The goddess complimented my mashed potatoes before changing subjects, which may have been the worst segue I've ever heard. 

"The winter gala is tomorrow," she mentioned. "Usually, there are several suitors that are more aggressive in their attempts to court me. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me. It would definitely stop several of the suitors from approaching." 

"Of course I'll go with you," I replied, lowering my voice in a joking manner. "I've gotta defend my woman." 

Artemis laughed so hard that she snorted and nectar came out of her nose. 

"So, tomorrow," I started, helping dab away the nectar. "When people ask if we're dating, do I confirm that?" 

"Yes," she replied, pushing my hand down as she scooted closer. "I think I'm ready to deal with the blowback I'll be getting from the rest of the council. Even if I'm not, I'll have you there with me." 

I leaned close and kissed her softly on the lips as I took her waist into my arms. 

The beautiful woman rested her arms around my neck and smiled briefly before returning to the kiss. 

She parted her lips just enough for me to explore her mouth. 

I held her tightly and a soft sound of disappointment escaped her when I pulled away. 

When I leaned back in to kiss her again, I heard a somewhat familiar voice at the doorway. "What in Hades are you doing with my sister?!" 

Artemis sighed and kissed me on the cheek before standing up to face her brother. "Why must you always interrupt at the worst times?" 

"What exactly am I interrupting?" He demanded. "Other than some god shoving his tongue down your throat, of course." 

"You have no right to be questioning who I'm seeing!" She snapped. "You've had more children than I've taken in hunters!" 

"So you're seeing him?" Apollo questioned. "What does that mean?" 

My boyfriend stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a calming manner. 

I took a deep breath. "Percy and I are dating. He's my boyfriend, and we've been seeing each other for about four months now."


	20. 19

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I stepped out of my closet clad in the dress I planned on wearing to the gala. The back was still unzipped, but Percy would handle that. 

I would probably be fixing his tie because he still had trouble with it after I spent twenty minutes trying to teach him how to tie it himself.

Sure enough, he was standing in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie. 

I walked over to stand behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder before fixing his neck ware. 

When I was finished, he turned to face me and zipped up the back of my dress. "You look incredible." 

I kissed his cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself. Do you have any questions before we get going?" 

"How am I supposed to respond if someone gets nosy about sex?" He asked. 

"Technically we haven't had sex yet, so you tell them that it's none of their business and if they continue to ask you tell them that we haven't had sex yet," I explained. "Anything else?" 

"Can I kiss you when we're there?" He asked. 

"Yes," I replied. "Just not, say, making out in front of everyone. Brief kisses are fine." 

Percy kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away. 

I just stood there, trying to figure out what to say as a smile tugged at my lips. 

"Alright, let's go," he said, taking my hand. 

We appeared at the council room, which had been converted into a massive ballroom for the night. 

Athena saw us but decided not to approach. 

Her daughter was the one who broke up with Percy, who had been nothing but incredible, so she couldn't say anything. It would be awkward if the three of us spoke either way. 

Demeter walked over to me with a questioning look. She acted as a parental figure for me and was always asking if I was seeing anyone. 

In other words, she would never let me hear the end of it once she found out I hadn't told her immediately when Percy and I started dating. 

Of course, this was all after she decided Percy was, quote, good enough for me. 

"Are you and Percy attending as friends?" The goddess of agriculture asked, glancing down at our intertwined hands. 

I shook my head. "Percy is my date for tonight." 

"Is he just here to help you keep suitors away or are you actually dating him?" She pried, looking over Percy in an untrusting manner. 

"He's my boyfriend, Demeter. We've been together for around four months," I explained. 

"We're going to talk about this later," she told me before walking away. 

"That went better than I thought it would," Percy remarked. "It looks like Aphrodite is coming over to ask her version of those questions, so I'm going to go get us drinks. What would you like?" 

"The cider, please," I replied, kissing his cheek. "You come right back, though. Don't leave me with her for too long." 

He left to go get our drinks and I greeted Aphrodite. 

"So you are sleeping with him?" She clarified. 

I sighed. "Always to the point when it comes to such matters. I haven't had sex with him, if that's what you're asking." 

"Why haven't you?" The goddess asked. "He's really hot!" 

"Percy and I are taking things slow," I replied. "We've been dating for a few months." 

"He must be getting pretty tired of waiting. That would make him much easier to seduce," she remarked. 

"If you try seducing my boyfriend, I will hurt you," I said calmly. 

Percy returned with my drink in hand and kissed my cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, dear. I only have eyes for you."

Aphrodite left us to go bother someone else. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, noticing that he seemed a bit distracted. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I just have a bit of a headache."


	21. M- 20

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy and I were cuddled up in my bed. 

"How does your head feel?" I asked, rubbing over his temples with my thumbs. 

"Better," he replied, taking my hands. "I wanted to give you something." 

I sat up and opened my hand to see what he had placed inside. "Is this a key to your apartment?" 

He nodded and I produced a key to my palace. "I feel that this one will be used more, but I will definitely be popping by from time to time." 

We set aside our respective gifts and my boyfriend gave me a quick kiss. "Now, I was also hoping to repay you for all the little head massages you've given me." 

"How so?" I asked. 

"By giving you a full body massage," he replied. 

"You just want to see me naked," I accused lightheartedly. 

"In my defence, you're really hot," he replied. 

I kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm going to go change out of my sweats." 

I left to the bathroom and stripped, then put on a thin bathrobe. 

When I stepped back out to the bedroom, he had a blindfold with him. 

"Are you going to gag and bind me too?" I asked jokingly. 

"If you want," he replied. "The blindfold is supposed to increase your sensitivity to touch." 

I blushed at the notion that he might actually tie me up and gag me as some sort of sexual kink. 

Percy pulled me close and kissed me softly on the lips before guiding me toward the bed. 

After he secured the blindfold, I shrugged off my bathrobe and laid down on the bed. 

Unsurprisingly, he made quick work of my arms, back, and legs. 

He ran his hands along my body and hit all sorts of pressure points. 

It felt good, nevertheless, and he had me moaning rather loudly. 

I bit my lip to hold in a moan as he began caressing my ass. 

Suddenly, he flipped me over, and I let out a small gasp. 

"Do you want me to take off your blindfold?" He asked, kissing my cheek. 

"N-no," I stammered, feeling myself blush. 

Percy began to kiss me passionately, ravaging my mouth as he fondled my breasts. 

I grasped the sheets when I felt his fingers sliding down to my nether regions. 

"You're so wet," he murmured, kissing my neck. 

His lips trailed down to my breasts and I wrapped my arms around his head to keep it in place. 

My boyfriend had been right about the blindfold. I was much more sensitive to everything else, and it felt even better when he was thrusting his finger into me. 

I moaned loudly and let my arms fall to my sides as I orgasmed, arching my hips up to get him deeper inside me. 

He pulled his finger out of me and began pulling away from my body. 

I moaned softly and he pulled away the blindfold. "I wonder how loud you're going to be when we have sex." 

I shoved him lightly and snuggled up next to him. 

The god returned to kissing me passionately and I began pulling off his clothes. He didn't seem to notice, but I seriously doubt he would have been upset. 

I pushed him down on his back and he kicked off his boxers after realizing what I was doing. 

I laid back down next to him and wrapped my hand around his erection, pumping my hand up and down the long shaft. 

Percy groaned quietly and I began to pump faster. 

His member was throbbing rapidly and I nipped at his ear while whispering naughty things to him. 

My boyfriend groaned loudly and his eyes shot open as he came all over my hand. 

He looked over at me and tried to form words as I licked the semen off my hand.


	22. 21

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was in my apartment, getting ready for my date with Artemis when the doorbell rang. 

Foolishly, I opened it without checking to see who it was and found myself face to face with Aphrodite. 

She pushed into my apartment and closed the door behind her. "Well, now that your girlfriend isn't here, we're free to have a little fun." 

"You mean like playing a board game?" I asked, trying to distract the incredibly powerful goddess. 

"No, Percy," she replied, stepping close to me. "You know what kind of fun I mean." 

I was frozen in place as she leaned into me and prayed to Artemis with the hope that she would get over to my apartment soon. "You know, um, I'd actually rather not have the kind of fun you're talking about with you."

Aphrodite laughed and put her hands on my chest, pushing me backwards toward my couch. "Look at me, Percy. Of course, you want to have sex with me." 

She made eye contact with me and I felt myself being mesmerized. Intoxicated, even. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I appeared outside of Percy's apartment and found the door was unlocked, which was very unlike him. 

I stepped inside and found Aphrodite wearing her magical sash, trying to seduce him. 

Percy, being the loyal boyfriend that he was, tried to resist her advances. 

I pulled Aphrodite off of him and slapped her across the face. "What the Hades, Aphrodite!" 

"Oh, come on," she whined, rubbing her cheek. "It's just sex. It's not like I want to date him or anything." 

"Don't try to sleep with my boyfriend," I scolded. "You had to use your sash to stop him from running away, so he clearly didn't want to sleep with you." 

The love goddess left and I went to lock the door. 

When I returned to the couch, Percy was sitting back up and pinching the bridge of his nose. "What just happened?" 

"Aphrodite tried to seduce you," I explained, sitting down next to him. 

I massaged his temples and kissed his forehead. "You tried resisting her advances even with the magic." 

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. 

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes. It's a very good thing. Are you still okay for the date?" 

He shook his head. "Not right now. I feel hungover." 

I summoned a glass of nectar for him and rested my head against your shoulder. "Drink that and wait a few minutes. If you still aren't okay for the date, we can stay here and cuddle." 

Percy took a sip of nectar and kissed the top of my head. "You're really good to me." 

"So are you," I rebutted, snuggling into his arms. 

He downed the rest of the glass and pulled me close. "When do you think I'll end up meeting your hunters?" 

"Probably in the next couple of months," I replied. "I think they're actually looking forward to meeting you." 

My boyfriend snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure they just can't wait to unleash whatever beast they've taken captive for the sole purpose of murdering me." 

I laughed. "I promise I will make sure Phoebe behaves." 

"I didn't even do anything to provoke her," he complained. "She shot me for no reason!" 

"Phoebe has a way with people," I agreed. "Typically it's the 'if they have balls I will pierce one or more of their vital organs with the weapon I was given to defend and provide for myself' way." 

"I think I'm good to take you on that date now," he decided. "You should put on a jacket." 

I summoned the jacket he had given me while still mortal and slipped it on. 

Percy zipped it up to my chin and kissed my forehead. "I'm never getting that jacket back, am I?"


	23. 22

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I sighed, squeezing Percy's hand nervously. "Maybe we just shouldn't go. I am still a bit tired from our date the other day." 

He squeezed my hand back and pulled me into a hug. "They're your family, Artemis. I was going to have to meet them eventually. How bad could it be?" 

"Very bad!" I replied. "They're insane!" 

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't judge you based on their actions," he said soothingly. "Besides, I've already met most of them." 

"Yes," I agreed. "But that was when you were mortal." 

Percy kissed my cheek. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

I slipped out of his arms, quickly fixed my blouse, and took his hand. 

We appeared in the atrium of my father's palace. 

Fortunately, we were the last ones to arrive, so we didn't have to sit awkwardly and wait for anyone else. 

Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, and Ares were here. 

Poseidon, Dionysus, and Aphrodite had all elected not to join us, which was fine by me. 

My guess was that my father, Apollo, and Ares would be the least civil. 

I cleared my throat. "You all know Percy." Everyone nodded and we took our seats. 

The plates became filled with food and the glasses filled with nectar. 

Luckily, the main dish was pasta, so there was no need for knives. 

Of course, a few of the other Olympians probably had them hidden on themselves, but they would be slightly more difficult to discreetly stab anyone with. 

"How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" Zeus asked. 

I choked on my nectar and Percy cleared his throat. "Um, we haven't had sex, if that's what you're asking." 

"How long have you been dating?" Hestia asked, trying to change the subject. 

"A little over four months now," I answered, taking a bite of the pasta. 

"Hold on," Ares started. "Doesn't that mean you started seeing each other when you were mortal?" 

"Yes," I replied. "I don't see why there's anything wrong with that." 

Ares looked like he was going to say something else, but Hephaestus elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 

Demeter continued the questioning. "Why are you dating Artemis?" 

"I like her a lot," Percy explained. "She's really brave and independent. I also think it's really cool that she started the Hunters." 

"Have you ever thought about cheating on her?" Apollo asked blatantly. 

"No," my boyfriend replied. 

"Have you been introduced to her hunters yet?" Hermes asked, trying to change the subject as Hestia had done. 

"No," he answered. "Not yet." 

"Do you expect her to take on the duties of a household wife?" Athena asked genuinely. 

"That would be ridiculous," Percy responded. "She's got way more responsibilities than I do, and most things can be done more easily with my control over water anyway." 

"How long do you plan on being with Artemis?" Hera asked. 

"For as long as she'll have me," he replied honestly. 

I smiled a little as I worked on my pasta. 

"Does that mean you see yourself marrying her?" My father's wife continued. 

"Yes," my boyfriend answered confidently. 

I smiled a bit wider and nudged Percy with my knee, letting him know that I'd be talking to him about that later. 

"Does Percy treat you well, Artemis?" Demeter asked. 

"Very well," I assured. "He makes some of the best pancakes I've ever had." 

"Do you love Artemis?" Apollo asked   
suddenly. 

I almost choked on my pasta and everyone stared at Percy. 

"Yes," my boyfriend replied with the same confidence he had when responding to Hera's question about marriage. "I love Artemis."


	24. M- 23

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was quiet at first when we returned to her palace, but I didn't get the sense that she was mad at me. 

I cleared my throat. "I do love you, Artemis." 

"So you meant it?" She asked. "You meant everything you said at the dinner?" 

"Yes, dear, I meant everything I said. I love you, and I plan on marrying you someday." 

The beautiful woman wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me harshly on the lips. 

I hooked an arm around her waist and grabbed the chair behind me to stop myself from stumbling. 

She stood there, kissing me over and over again until she was out of breath. 

"I love you too," she whispered, pressing her lips to my ear. 

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "So, what is the customary amount of time I'm supposed to date you before I ask for your hand in marriage?" 

"A year or two, but it can vary widely," my girlfriend replied, taking my hand. "You definitely need to meet my hunters properly before even considering it. They're family too." 

"Understandable," I remarked, pulling her close. "On another note, what are your thoughts on having children?" 

A blank look crossed her face for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it. We would have to do that thing where you get me pregnant for me to have children." 

"Well, you know, people don't just do that thing to become pregnant," I said, kissing her jaw. 

"I don't know if I'm quite ready for that yet, but I wouldn't be opposed to you helping keep my bed warm tonight," Artemis replied suggestively. 

We made our way back to the bedroom before any clothes came off. 

I pushed her against the door and reached over to lock the door. 

She wrapped her arms back around my neck and I began to kiss her. 

My lips trailed down toward her breasts and she let out a soft moan, asking me to take her to bed. 

Obliging, I carried my woman over to the bed and gently set her down before joining her. 

I made quick work of her top and started sucking on the soft, unblemished skin just above her breasts. 

"Wait," she gasped, her cheeks already beginning to flush at what she was about to say. "I...I want to try something I read about." 

My attention was most definitely gained by this. "What do you want to try?" 

She sat up and failed to hold in a smirk when she noticed me watching her soft breasts bounce. "I want you to spank me and tie me up." 

I was surprised by her request but was not going to deny the goddess what she wanted. 

I pulled off her pants and had her bend over my knee. 

She raised her ass for me and I brought my hand down against it. 

"Harder," she asked. 

I did as my girlfriend requested and brought my hand down against her ass with more force than I had the time before. 

"Oh!" She moaned. "Harder!" 

Once again, I spanked her harder than I had the time before. 

She gasped, indicating that I was finally hitting hard enough. 

After a few more spanks, I pulled down her panties to find that she was wet. 

I slid a finger against her lower lips and watched as her back arched in reaction. 

"D-don't tease me like that, Percy," Artemis whimpered, biting her lip as I dragged my finger against her tight slit once more. "J-just put it in already." 

"Nah," I decided, pulling her up to the bed and seeing the lustful glint in her eyes as I pulled out the sex cuffs. "I think I'll tease you a bit more."


	25. 24

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I was awoken by a gentle kiss on the lips from Percy, who was also holding my waist. 

He nuzzled my cheek. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" 

"My ass is sore, my legs are tired, and the rest of my body is telling me to cancel everything I have planned for the next week so I can stay here in bed with you," I vented. 

He pressed his lips briefly to my jaw and pulled the covers up so they were up to our necks. 

I snuggled close to him. "Mmmh. What's the plan for today?" 

My boyfriend smiled. "I was thinking we could eat breakfast at home, ride around on Blackjack for a little while, and maybe stop in to visit my mom if we have the energy." 

"Is breakfast already made?" I asked hopefully. 

He nodded. "Hot and ready on the dining table." 

I got out of bed and threw on some of the clothes still strewn about on the floor from the night before. 

My being clad only in panties and his shirt seemed to please him a great deal. "Maybe I should just walk around naked for your birthday and we stay inside the whole day."

"I wouldn't object to that," he replied, kissing my neck. "You do happen to be really hot." 

We sat down for breakfast and began to eat. 

I finished my bacon quickly and he allowed me to steal what was left of his bacon stash. 

He must really have loved me. "Percy?" I asked. 

"Yes, dear?" He said attentively. 

"Hypothetically speaking, how long would you want to wait after getting married to have a child?" I continued. 

"A couple of years, maybe," he said thoughtfully. "I want you all to myself for a little while." 

"You have me all to yourself right now," I rebutted. "What would be different?" 

Percy smiled. "We would hopefully spend more time together and you might even take my last name." I pecked him on the lips before finishing off my breakfast. "I love how much you care about the little things" 

He waved away the empty plates and I kissed his cheek. "Should we get ready for riding around on Blackjack now or have you decided we're going to cuddle instead?" 

I smiled and snapped my fingers. In an instant, I was clean, fully clothed, and ready to go. 

My boyfriend hooked an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "After we visit my mother, we should still have plenty of time to do something else. Maybe we could visit your hunters." 

"Depending on how meeting your mother goes, I'll think about it," I replied. 

We stepped out of my palace and walked over to one of the open spaces near the edge of Olympus, ignoring the painfully noticeable glances from other immortals. 

The black Pegasus landed on Olympus with a thud and a snort. 

I mounted on the mythical animal and Percy climbed on behind me, holding my waist tightly as we took off. 

We shot even further into the sky and he released my waist to get a firm grip on the pegasus's mane. "This next part is really fun." 

Before I could say anything, we were soaring down through the clouds. 

I let out a scream of surprise and grabbed onto the god's arms as we flew. 

The creature stopped on a rooftop and let out a string of short snorts. 

It took me a moment to realize that it and my boyfriend were communicating. 

"Okay, I'll get you one doughnut," he said as though caving into a long-running argument. "Only one. What kind do you want, Blackjack?"


	26. 25

**_Percy PoV_ **

"Don't be ridiculous," I chided. "It went great." 

"How can you be sure?" Artemis asked. 

I gestured to the plate of blue cookies in her hands. "She wouldn't have given you those if she didn't like you." 

She set down the plate and kissed my cheek. "They are some very good cookies." 

I pulled her into a hug. "So, what are your thoughts on introducing me to your hunters today?" 

"I think they'll like you," my girlfriend replied decidedly. "I had something else in mind for tonight, but introducing you to them shouldn't take too long." 

Releasing her from the hug, I kissed the top of her head and took her hand. "Should I be wearing a cup for this?" 

"I don't think it'll be necessary," she reasoned. "Even if something does happen, nectar and ambrosia could probably fix it easily." 

"That was in no way comforting," I stated. 

We appeared at the edge of the hunters' camp. The girls all seemed to be gathered around a large campfire, discussing something. 

Artemis kissed my cheek and released my hand. 

She approached her hunters with me trailing behind. 

"Girls", she greeted. "Since you're all sitting around chatting, I trust I'll find that everything is in perfect working order and there are no tasks left incomplete?" 

A few hunters began scrambling to go complete their chores but were ordered to stop. 

"Before you go finish the tasks you were slacking on, I would like you all to meet someone. Remember how I explained that I was seeing someone?" She asked. 

I swallowed hard and gave a small wave. 

Her hunters were now all giving their full attention to us. 

"This is Percy," the goddess clarified. "He's my boyfriend." 

Then the questions came all at once, loud and mashed together sounding like a completely different language. 

"One at a time!" She ordered. 

Thalia went first. "How long have you been dating?" 

"Close to five months now," I replied. Of course, there were many more questions, some Artemis made sure I didn't answer, but it all became a bit of a blur. 

The important thing to me was that they seemed to accept me as their sponsor's boyfriend. 

I didn't even get shot by Phoebe this time, so I think she was starting to warm up to me. 

We appeared back at her palace and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"What's bothering you?" I asked, seeing her concern. 

Artemis let out a breath. "A meeting was just called and your presence was requested. They're probably going to send you off on some mission so they can try talking me into breaking up with you. You would think that they would know better after my thousands of years of life, but they don't." 

Changing location again, we appeared at the council room, which had been reverted back from the ballroom to its original form. 

My girlfriend took her seat and I conjured a beanbag to sit by the hearth, which made Hestia crack a smile. 

I sat quietly and waited for the Olympians to begin speaking. 

Zeus cleared his throat. "Athena has brought to my attention a powerful and growing threat to our way of life. I will leave Athena to explain this threat." 

The wisdom goddess cleared her throat. "Monsters are reforming with mutations that make them more powerful. After conducting extensive research using the items and dust monsters have dropped upon their destruction, I have determined that someone is down in Tartarus, adding these modifications to reforming monsters. If they find a way to allow Titans and Giants to reform and modify them, it could be the end of our era as we know it."


	27. 26

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was silent for a long time when we returned from the meeting. 

I took her hands. "Dear, I can refuse to go on the mission. There are plenty of other gods capable of fighting." 

"No," she replied. "You need to go down to Tartarus and eliminate the threat. I just don't understand why Aphrodite is the one that's supposed to accompany you." 

"You know I would never cheat on you," I remarked, trying to make her feel better. "Besides, it's not like any of her love magic is going to work down there anyway." 

My girlfriend sighed and allowed me to take her into my arms. "I know. It's just, the mission could last for months, and I don't want to not see you for that long." 

"I'll make it up to you when I get back," I assured. "Though I guess I'll have a lot of making up to do if I miss our six month anniversary." 

I tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a quick kiss to the nose. "Do you want to help me pack?" 

She nodded. "I have an enchanted pack that you can use. Its enchantment allows you to pack a lot more stuff in there." 

I decided to only pack a couple of sets of clothing since they would take up space and I could wash them easily with my powers over water. 

I also packed a couple of chest plates, an extra helmet, two sleeping bags, and lots of water. 

There was, of course, also nectar, ambrosia, other basic foods, and weapons. 

Artemis tucked a picture of us looking happy together into the front of the pack. 

The doorbell rang, which for some reason seemed to startle her. 

"Relax, dear," I said soothingly. "It's probably just Hephaestus delivering the favour he owed me." 

I answered the door to find that it was, in fact, Hephaestus. 

The god handed me the two bracelets and disappeared, likely to work on his next project. 

"What are those?" Artemis asked, peering over my shoulder at the thin metal bands. 

"The favour Hephaestus owed me," I replied. "Enchanted bracelets. They'll make it so we can communicate regardless of location, which includes Tartarus." 

She kissed me lightly on the cheek and hugged me from behind. 

I took her hand and slipped one of the bracelets on it. The metal band shrunk to fit snugly around her wrist. 

I put on the other bracelet and watched it do the same thing. 

My girlfriend turned me around to face her and stood up on her toes to kiss me lightly on the lips. 

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening then kiss. 

She moaned softly and grabbed my face, hoping it would win her the battle for dominance in the kiss. 

When I broke away to take a breath, she looked me in the eye. "Make sure you come back in one piece, alright?" 

I nodded. "I love you, Artemis, and I will come back to you. I'm immortal now, so if I get killed it'll only take a little bit longer." 

"You should've just stuck with the I love you, part," she remarked. "I love you too. Now get going before I change my mind and accept your offer to stay and have someone else go." 

I smiled and sighed. 

With that, I appeared in the council room, where Hades was waiting for Aphrodite and l. 

The god of the underworld cleared his throat. "I happen to be quite fond of Artemis. If you hurt her, rest assured I will send my furies after you."


	28. 27

**_Third PoV_ **

"These conditions are terrible for my hair!" Aphrodite whined. "It'll take weeks for it to get back to normal when we get back to Olympus." 

"You look the same," Percy remarked, surveying the inhospitable land. "Besides, it's not like anyone here is going to care."

"I don't suppose I'll be able to convince you to sleep with me?" She asked hopefully, looking back over at him. 

"Not a chance," he replied. "I am totally and completely loyal to Artemis." 

"What is it with you liking her anyway?" The love goddess asked. "She's not into sex, you don't share a history, and you don't share many common interests." 

"Maybe not," the young god agreed. "But she's an incredible person. I don't doubt that we'll have sex eventually, but it'll take time for her to become comfortable with the concept and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." 

"Enough about me," he continued, noticing a massive increase in the number of mutated monsters in the area. "What's with you? Why did you come on this mission anyway?" 

"It wasn't my choice," Aphrodite responded. "Zeus sent me down as   
punishment because I slept with some of the nymphs he had been eyeing." 

Percy held in his thoughts on her sex life and pulled out his map. "Okay, so we've noticed a sharp increase in mutated monsters moving from sector seven to sector eight. It wouldn't make sense for whoever is modifying the monsters to be near the edges of Tartarus, so I think we're looking for an area closer to the centre where monsters often reform." 

She shrugged. "The sooner we're out of here the better." 

He sighed inwardly and scanned over the map again. "Alright. I think we should head toward sector 34. If it's not there, it will probably be in one of the neighbouring sectors." 

"Sector 34?" The goddess repeated, finally taking interest in the mission. "Isn't that near where Athena said to store parts of the Titans and Giants?" 

The god looked through the old notes, blowing out air through his mouth while looking for the information. "Yep. The cut-up pieces of the hearts of three Titans and the cut up pieces of the brains of five Giants." 

"They couldn't be the reason all this is going on, could they?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Doubtful. Unless, by some strange phenomenon, the pieces of these Titans and Giants came together with the reforming parts of monsters and formed a horrid creature, there's no way this could happen." 

Percy snorted when she threw him a concerned look. "Alright, say some beast of a creature comes to exist this way. We beeline it out of Tartarus, get Hades to seal all the exits, and Athena comes up with a plan to kill it." 

"It's getting late, Percy," Aphrodite remarked. 

"So?" He asked. "It's not like we're going to die if we don't stop to rest." 

"You're right, we won't die," she replied. "But our godly stamina isn't going to last nearly as long down here and if we end up getting caught by a monster, we need to be prepared to fight hundreds of them." 

The god sighed and looked around the land. "Alright, there's a small cave up ahead. Monsters aren't forming in this area, so it should be clear of monsters." 

They both wished they had worn better shoes. 

All the walking was already affecting how their feet felt. 

It took nearly half an hour for them to reach the cave they planned on camping in for the night. 

Of course, Percy's speculation was incorrect. 

The cave was most definitely not clear of monsters.


	29. 28

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I smiled as I got dressed. 

Percy had made the effort to contact me the day before and wish me a good night. It was three in the afternoon at the time, but it was a sweet gesture. 

Since neither of us had planned on sleeping any time soon, we took the time to talk with each other, albeit mentally. 

Aphrodite was just about driving Percy to insanity with her incessant whining, but the whining kept his mind active. 

Tartarus took a heavy toll on the mental states of those travelling through it alone, so I suppose it was a good thing that Aphrodite was with him. 

Of course, I would have much preferred just about anyone else be sent down with Percy, but nothing ever worked out completely in my favour. 

It was then, as I was thinking about my boyfriend, that I encountered the reason he was sent down to Tartarus for his mission, to begin with. 

A group of cyclopses was stampeding through the forest, except they weren't cyclopses. 

The monsters had two additional eyes each, which technically made them triclopses, but the second and third eye were on the neck and forearms of the monsters. 

They also had additional sets of arms, the numbers for which varied depending on the monsters being observed, and what seemed to be a horn sticking out of the back of their heads. 

As instructed by Athena whenever I may have encountered mutated monsters, I captured but did not harm them. 

I sent arrows with ropes flying every which way and ended up with a makeshift cage that the monsters were too dumb to break out of. 

At my request, Athena appeared. 

"Nicely done," she complimented. "Not a scratch on any of them. Hephaestus slapped together a quick containment zone for the mutated monsters that are captured, so I'll have to transport them there. Would you like to grab a bite to eat afterwards?" 

"Sure," I replied. "I haven't got anything important to do at the moment. I might as well help you transport the monsters and see where this containment facility is, anyway. I'll probably be capturing most of the specimens, to begin with, so I might as well bring them in, too." 

My sister nodded and we appeared at the complex. 

The monsters appeared inside what seemed to be a designated holding area. 

"The monsters will be kept in this cell while I determine their strengths and weaknesses," she explained. "With that information, I'll be able to determine if I need to keep them in another cell for further research or if I can release them to be killed." 

I nodded, beginning to become bored by her unnecessary explanation. 

We left the complex and decided on grabbing a salad for lunch. 

"So, you already know about my boyfriend," I started. "Have you been seeing anyone?" 

"No," my sister replied quickly. 

"Are you interested in anyone?" I asked. 

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you who," she responded. 

I nodded understandingly. "Will you tell me if you end up seeing someone?" 

"Probably," Athena replied indecisively. "I know I'll probably end up wanting to keep anything under wraps for a while." 

"Percy and I tried that at first," I remarked. "That didn't exactly work out." 

Our salads arrived and we began to eat. 

"The lettuce is fresh," she commented upon taking a bite of the salad. "There's nectar in the salad dressing, and they used handmade bread for croutons." 

I sighed, wondering not how she knew this information, but why she chose to share it. 

Sure, I could bore anyone to death with the different types of bows and how different strings could affect the shot, but I didn't. 

I loved my family, but I would never fully understand them.


	30. 29

**_Percy PoV_ **

I sighed, pouring nectar over the gash on my forearm. 

About a month had passed since we came down to Tartarus to complete the mission, so I still had hoped to make it back to Artemis for our six month anniversary. 

By the way, the mission was going, I thought I might actually be able to. 

I had been right about where most of the mutated monsters would be. 

Unfortunately, the creature who had   
caused all of the trouble got away. 

Once we had popped all of the mutated monsters, we tracked down the creature. 

Aphrodite had the not so brilliant idea to walk around naked in attempts to lure out the creature. 

The only thing she attracted was cyclopses I had to kill. 

Of course, once I killed one monster, more monsters started attacking. 

Surprisingly, I wasn't massively injured in this battle. 

In the following weeks, I tracked the creature, looked for food other than monster meat, and waved off Aphrodite's advances. 

Unfortunately, I was only successful with two of these. 

When I got out of Tartarus, I was going to eat lots of non-monster flesh food. 

We did end up capturing the creature. I had nothing proper to restrain him with, so I just knocked him out repeatedly. 

Currently, I was in the process of trekking back to the portion of Tartarus that we could use our powers over teleportation. 

I would probably pray to Hades first and ask what I was supposed to do with the creature. 

Aphrodite was obsessively brushing her hair as we came closer to our destination. 

"You know, I could use a little help carrying the creature," I suggested. "I seriously doubt Hades is going to care what you look like." 

"Maybe not, but I care what I look like," she responded. "I'll leave lugging around that monstrosity to you. We're almost there, anyway." 

I saw the same weirdly shaped rock that we passed on the way into Tartarus. 

The creature began to regain consciousness and I bashed its head against the aforementioned rock. 

I began praying to Hades and he appeared much faster than I was expecting. 

"We found the thing that was causing the stuff to happen," I explained. "What are we supposed to do with it?" 

Hades cleared his throat. "I'll bring him to the complex Hephaestus built. You go take a shower and burn the clothes you're wearing before you go meet with Artemis." 

I nodded and appeared back at my apartment. 

I dumped my stuff in the living room and jumped in the shower to wash off the grime and smell. 

Being a son of Poseidon, I was able to manipulate the water to do this for me. 

The hot water and soap whirled around my body at high speed and pressure, cleaning off the grime and sweat. 

Once I deemed myself reasonably clean, I hopped out of the shower and willed myself dry. 

I took a quick look in the mirror and found that I was growing a scraggly beard. 

Knowing how annoying razor cuts could be, I took my time trimming down and shaving it. 

With this complete, I threw on a clean set of clothes. 

It was getting late, so Artemis would probably be back home. 

I appeared at her palace and found her in the kitchen, pulling what looked like a very large dish of lasagna out of the oven. 

After she put the dish down on the   
stovetop and took off the gloves, I cleared my throat. 

My girlfriend spun around to find the source of the noise and spotted me at the kitchen entrance. 

Without hesitation, she sprinted over to greet me, nearly knocking me over in the process.


	31. M- 30

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I hugged Percy tightly before leaning up to kiss him. 

He pulled me into the kitchen and sat me on the cleared counter space before reciprocating the action. 

He brought his hands to my face and caressed my cheek as he kissed me. 

I pulled away to take a breath and he kissed my forehead. 

"Welcome home," I greeted, kissing his cheek. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," he reciprocated, stepping back for me to hop off of the counter. "I just want to lay in bed with you and snuggle the day away." 

I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Maybe after we have dinner." 

My boyfriend carried the hot dish out to the table and I brought the other necessary items. 

We set everything up and started eating quickly. 

I noticed that his free hand was quivering slightly and put mine over it. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm fine. Getting used to not worrying about monsters at every moment is going to take some time." 

"I'm sure there are things we could do to take your mind off of that," I suggested, nipping at his ear. 

We continued to eat, and he explained that they had captured a strange creature formed from the remains of Titans and Giants. 

"Hades probably meant that he was going to put the creature in the complex we're using to hold the mutated monsters," I guessed. "It's all very high tech and secure in a very isolated area." 

The god pushed away his empty plate and pulled me close. "As long as I don't have to worry about it coming after you, all is well." 

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I trust you didn't cheat on me with Aphrodite while you were in Tartarus." 

"The thought never crossed my mind," he answered honestly. "A few thoughts of that nature involving you did cross my mind though." 

I felt my cheeks begin to heat and sat up in his arms. "I thought about you too." 

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Do you want me to join you in bed tonight?" 

I nodded and stood up. "I was actually thinking you could join me for a bath first." 

Percy obediently followed me back to my bedroom and went to draw the bath. 

I undressed and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to return from the bath. 

The water hadn't been turned on yet and he stuck his head back out to the bedroom. "Hey, what kind of soap do...."

"Your plan didn't actually involve taking a bath, did it?" He asked, mentally ravaging my body. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. "Nope." 

My boyfriend kissed me passionately on the lips as his hands wandered across my body. 

I moaned lightly when he squeezed my ass and closed my eyes as his lips drifted down my neck. 

He began sucking on the skin of my neck and chest just long enough to ensure a hickey would form before moving onto something else. 

"Gods, Percy," I moaned. "Stop teasing me already!" 

He fondled my breasts as he continued to kiss my neck and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

The man dragged his fingers down across my stomach in a painfully slow manner and traced along my entrance. 

I let out a quiet whimper from his teasing and he thrust a finger into me, eliciting a cry of pleasure. 

I dug my nails into his back and moaned loudly as he thrust his finger in and out of me. 

My boyfriend smirked and nipped at my ear before thrusting in a second finger.


	32. 31

**_Percy PoV_ **

"Good morning, dear," I greeted, watching my girlfriend waddle into the kitchen with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. "How are you this morning?" 

"Cold and hungry," she replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. 

"Fortunately, I can solve both of those issues," I remarked, sliding the hot pancakes onto a large plate. 

With a snap of my fingers, everything was set up in the dining room. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Happy six month anniversary." 

She smiled and kissed my cheek before sitting down to eat breakfast. "Happy six month anniversary to you, too. You've been really good to me." 

"Well, I am trying to keep you around," I murmured, giving her a quick kiss before sitting down next to her. 

"So, did you have anything specific in mind for today?" My girlfriend asked between bites of food. 

"Cater to your every whim,"' I responded, pecking her quickly on the cheek. "What about you? Did you have anything planned?" 

She took a deep breath. "I want you to take my virginity tonight." 

I started coughing so hard that nectar shot out of my nose. 

Failing to suppress a giggle, she dabbed at my face and chin with a napkin. "I know what you're going to say, and yes, I'm sure. I've been thinking about it since before you   
were sent down to Tartarus." 

As I leaned over to kiss her, there was a knock at the door. 

Artemis sighed and walked over, looking through the peephole to see who had just interrupted us. "It's Aphrodite." 

"Ignore her and come finish breakfast," I suggested, patting the seat of the chair she had been occupying. 

She rolled her eyes and returned to her spot to finish up her pancakes. "I must admit, I'm warming to the concept of blue pancakes." 

"Maybe we could cook something together," I suggested, picking up my empty plate. "There are a lot of foods that can be dyed blue." 

"Handmade pasta?" She suggested offhandedly, finishing her pancakes and placing her empty plate on top of the one was holding. 

"That's going to take a while," I remarked before kissing her forehead. "We should probably get started then." 

Attempting to expedite the process, my girlfriend cleared the table and had everything necessary for cooking out on the counters with a snap of her fingers. 

We went into the kitchen and looked over at the screen. 

It was displaying the instructions for how to make pasta by hand, and the counter in front of it was empty. 

I lifted the goddess onto the counter and took her face into my hands before I kissed her. 

She wrapped her legs around my waist and grasped the edge of the countertop, moaning lightly as I became more aggressive in the kiss. 

My hands came to rest on the countertop and her arms around my neck before she pulled away to take a breath. 

I chuckled and kissed her cheek as she awoke from the slightly dazed state the interaction seemed to have put her in. 

She cleared her throat. "We should really be getting started on the pasta, Percy." 

"Of course, dear," I replied with a smirk. "Don't want to run out of time tonight." 

Artemis opened the bags of flour and added the amounts to the large bowl. "Your cockiness raises my expectations for your performance." 

I kissed her cheek and handed over the eggs. "I love you, Artemis." 

She smiled as she cracked the eggs. "I love you too, Percy. Now add the oil." 

Doing as told, I unscrewed the bottle and poured the small amount into the bowl before setting the bottle aside, preparing a silly, sarcastic remark. "I suppose now you're going to tell me I have to knead the dough?" 

"Well, you are pretty good at kneading things, though you could always use a little practice," she replied cheekily.


	33. M- 32

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I pushed away my empty plate and kissed my boyfriend's cheek. "I'll get the bath ready. It's going to take a few minutes, so don't rush to finish your food." 

"And see you naked for a shorter period of time? Never." He replied cheekily. 

"You're lucky I love you," I remarked, retreating to the bedroom. 

I felt his eyes on me until his view was obstructed entirely by the wall. 

Smiling, I entered the bathroom and turned the knob that controlled water flow to the bathtub. 

Well, given the size of the bathtub, I suppose saying hot tub would be more appropriate. 

As the warm water began to run, I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. 

Hickies Percy had left all over my chest and neck were already fading. He would probably change that tonight. 

I checked the temperature of the water and turned the knob to make the water flowing in just a tiny bit colder. 

I set out a liquid soap instead of a bar and made sure there weren't any bath loofahs in reach of the tub. 

Looking over at the tub again, I turned the knob to shut off water flow. The tub was rather large, but there would also be two people occupying it. 

I slid into the warm water and sighed, enjoying the feeling of relaxation that came over me. 

I heard footsteps getting louder and louder before his shadow appeared in the doorway. 

Upon seeing me nude in the bathtub, he closed and locked the bathroom door before undressing himself. 

Percy slid into the bathtub next to me and lifted me into his lap. 

I squirted a bit of soap onto my hands and rubbed them together before going over his chest. 

He groaned lightly as I squeezed his erection with my thighs. "So, do you want your first time to be in a bathtub or should I be prepared to take you to bed first?" 

I ran my hands over his well-muscled abdomen before moving up to his shoulders. "Be prepared to take me to bed first." 

The god groaned again as continued to rub him with my thighs. "Do I get to lather you with soap now?" 

I leaned close, nipping at his ear. "I expect you to be very thorough." 

"Of course," he replied, squirting soap into his hands. 

I turned so my back was facing him and closed my eyes. 

He started on my shoulders, worked quickly on my arms, and moved onto my breasts. 

My boyfriend began to kiss my neck as he kneaded my breasts, squeezing and tugging. 

I tilted my head back and moaned when he toyed with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. 

His hands glided down to my thighs and spread my lower lips using two of his fingers. "Are you horny yet?" 

"Nnnngh," I tried to respond, snapping my legs together over his wrist as he pinched my nipple with his other hand. 

The man chuckled and spread my legs slightly before thrusting a finger into me. 

I let out a stifled gasp and a breathy moan as he began pumping the finger in and out of me. 

"P-Percy," I stammered, feeling myself blush as I grabbed his wrist. "Stop teasing and make love to me already." 

He pulled his finger back out of me and picked me up before stepping out of the tub and using his powers to dry us quickly. 

He laid me down on the bed and positioned himself outside my virgin folds. "Are you certain that you're ready?" 

"I'm certain," I responded. 

Percy thrust into me and I let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream. 

The pain subsided quickly, and the feeling was replaced with pleasure as he slowly began to move.


	34. 33

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was fast asleep, cuddling a pillow as I returned to bed. 

I set the breakfast on her nightstand and slid into bed behind her, holding her close. I kissed the spot behind her ear to wake her up. 

She sighed happily and turned to face me, discarding the pillow to cuddle me instead. 

"I made breakfast," I announced, kissing the top of her head. 

"I know," she murmured, sitting up. "I can smell it." 

I sat up next to her and kissed her temple. "Good morning, dear. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" 

My girlfriend smiled contently. "Yes. The orgasms felt a million times better." 

"Orgasms as in plural?" I asked, taking a bite out of the bacon. 

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she swallowed the food that was in her mouth. "Well, I agreed that I enjoyed myself last night." 

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked, snagging another bite of bacon. 

"I have to go to a meeting about the   
creature you captured in Tartarus," she supplied. "After that, "I'll probably go visit my hunters. If I can find the time, I'll probably stop by whatever forest you're hiding out in to ambush monsters and make out with you." 

"Well, I definitely like the sound of that last bit," I remarked. "I have a bit of hunting I need to get finished in the next few days, so I might as well do it while you're busy." 

As she continued working on her breakfast, I got out of bed and summoned clean clothes to get dressed properly. 

Once I was finished getting dressed and she had finished her plate of food, she cleared her throat. "I was thinking that it might be time for you to properly move in. You sleep here with me almost every night, and the idea of coming home to you at night is one I like. We've been dating for a while now, and I think things are going pretty well." 

My lip quivered as I tried to keep in a cheeky comment that would spoil the moment and she noticed, responding by throwing a pillow at me. 

I caught it, cracked a smile, and walked back over to the bed. I set the pillow down and waved the plate away before leaning down and kissing her. 

"I love you, dear, and I would love to move in with you," I answered. 

She gave me a quick kiss to the cheek and sent me off to complete my assignments. 

I appeared in a dense forest infested with mutated cyclopses, and my orders were to exterminate all of them. 

All the deadly, mutated cyclopses hiding in the dense forest that covered over two hundred and fifty acres of land. 

I sighed and hopped out of the tree I was hiding in. 

With the sheer number of monsters I was hunting, I opted for a more blunt approach. 

It was messier and not nearly as stealthy, but it would get the job done faster and my girlfriend was really good with medical stuff. 

My plan was to draw out the mutated cyclopses by wandering around the forest and making loud noises. 

Once I was approached, I would start jogging and allow them to chase me. 

Hopefully, the majority of the monsters would accumulate in the herd that was chasing me, and I would be able to slaughter them all at once. 

Even if they didn't, more would attack once their brethren started getting killed, and I would be able to hunt down the few that remained when I was finished with the massive horde. 

Sure enough, there were loud, booming footsteps behind me. 

I turned to find myself faced with a mutated cyclops almost half the height of the trees‚ that made up the forest.


	35. 34

**_Artemis PoV_ **

With my meeting finished and my visit to the hunters complete, I decided to stop by Percy and see how he was doing. 

I appeared on the ground in a dense forest, where he was laying on the ground and moaning in pain. 

I ran over to him and kneeled down by his face. "Can you hear me?" 

He nodded. "I'm fine, dear. I'm just tired and sore from clearing the forest of mutated cyclopses." 

"I'm going to get you home and set you up in the bathtub while I get us dinner," I started, sitting him up against a tree trunk. "How does that sound?" 

The god nodded and we appeared in the master bathroom of my palace. 

I leaned him against the counter and turned the knob connected to the bathtub so that water began to flow. "Do you need help getting into the tub?" 

"No," he replied. "I have a few scrapes and bruises and I'm pretty tired but the water should fix me up pretty well." 

I kissed his cheek. "How does pizza from that place in Manhattan sound?" 

He smiled. "That sounds wonderful, dear. I'll contact you if I need anything." 

I sighed and appeared at the pizza place, where there was a short line. 

With this added bit of time, I decided to look over the non-pizza options on the menu. 

Of course, I would be getting pizza, but there was also a giant brownie the size of a pizza, and I wanted to try it. 

The older woman with the short, dyed hair was arguing with the cashier, and the man in front of me turned to talk to me. 

"Hi, I'm Blake," he greeted. "The woman at the front of the line is Karen, and she'll probably be holding up the line for another ten to twenty minutes. I haven't seen you around here before. Any chance you're new to the city?" 

"No," I answered. "I just don't go out much as I get pretty busy with work." 

"Oh, well, that's unfortunate," the man remarked. "I suppose that means you wouldn't want to go grab a drink some time?" 

I cleared my throat. "You are correct on that. I'm actually grabbing pizza because my boyfriend was injured and he can't come to get it himself." 

Before Blake could say anything else, the manager seemed to have had enough of Karen and kicked her out of his store. 

The line moved up, and it was Blake's turn to order. 

Within a few minutes, it was my turn to order. 

"Hello, Miss, what will you be having today?" The cashier greeted courteously. 

"Could I get an extra-large mega meat pizza, mozzarella sticks, and a large ultra fudge brownie pizza?" I asked, pulling the lotus hotel card from my pocket. 

The cashier punched in my order and I paid with the green card. 

I stepped over to the waiting area and found that Blake was now flirting with another woman. 

I had to hold in a chuckle when she also turned him down. 

Mortals really didn't behave all that   
differently than gods in some aspects. 

Consumed by my thoughts, time passed quickly and my order was called. 

I grabbed the two boxes, thanked the worker, and appeared back at my palace. 

I set the boxes out on the dining table and set up everything else, making sure that the drink in the jug was nectar. 

Percy exited the bedroom in what seemed to be a normal condition. 

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "See? I told you I was fine. Anyway, did you have any trouble getting the pizza?" 

"No," I replied. "Some guy was flirting with me, I turned him down, and I watched him get rejected by another person before I grabbed the pizza. It was actually pretty funny." 

My boyfriend kissed my cheek. "Thanks for setting me up in the bathroom earlier. Is there anything you want me to do?" 

"No problem," I answered. "My only request is that you make sure I don't eat the entire brownie pizza tonight."


	36. 35

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis and I were having a picnic by a lake in the woods. 

She was sitting in my lap with her arms around my neck as she gave me kisses. 

A buck ran into the clearing, followed a girl with silver hunting equipment. 

"Was that one of your hunters?" I asked. She sighed and pulled away from me. "Yes, it was. I'll take that as a cue to start packing up. I'm supposed to meet Athena for a briefing on the mutated monsters soon, anyway." 

I sighed and stood up, offering my hand to her. 

My girlfriend accepted and I pulled her up into my arms. "It's still hard to believe we've been dating for so long already." 

"To be fair, nine months isn't that long to immortals," she justified. "But I share the sentiment." 

We started putting the empty containers back in the basket when the buck that was being chased by the hunter ran back into the clearing. 

An arrow came flying from one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and went right through the buck's eye. 

I just stood there for a moment, blinking and trying to properly comprehend what had occurred. 

The goddess stuffed the blanket we had been sitting on back into the basket, closed said basket, and handed it to me. 

Suddenly, a group of her hunters came rushing out of the woods, splitting off into groups approaching the buck and approaching us. 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "I have to get to a meeting." 

She disappeared just before her hunters came within shouting range. 

I was about to disappear as well when I heard a familiar voice demand I stay. 

I spotted Thalia in the group that had gone to collect the deer and sighed, knowing that if I left now, I would be in for a world of hurt next time I saw her. 

My cousin walked over and was the first to speak. "So, were you on a date with Lady Artemis just now?" 

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "Yeah. We were enjoying a little picnic date, though I'm guessing at least a few of you were watching from the trees." 

There were a few snickers heard and elbows thrown from the other hunters.

"Uh, I know you all probably have plans to harass me in some way now that the opportunity has presented itself, but I'm actually glad that I get to speak to you all without Artemis around," I said, taking a breath. 

"Not for any negative reason. I want to marry Artemis, and you girls are family to her," I continued, pulling a small blue box with a ring out of my pocket. "I haven't asked any of her other family, and I haven't proposed yet, either, if anyone was wondering." 

There was a hushed murmuring from all of them before Thalia spoke. "If it makes Lady Artemis happy, then we have no issue with it. I will do my best to make sure she doesn't find out about your plan to propose from any of us." 

With a sigh of relief, I stuffed the box back in my pocket and returned to my girlfriend's palace. 

I set down the basket and opened it, waving its contents to their proper positions. 

Since I didn't know how long Artemis would be busy with Athena, I went straight to Apollo's clinic. 

He was filling out paperwork in his office, and I knocked on the door. 

"If it isn't an emergency, you can find someone else to do it," he called, not bothering to look up from his work. 

I cleared my throat and stepped in, closing the door behind me. "Well, actually, I can't. It's not an emergency, but you do happen to be Artemis's only twin brother." 

"Percy," the god greeted, setting down his pen. "You've been good to Artemis. How can I help you?"


	37. 36

**_Percy PoV_ **

Apollo waited for me to tell him about the purpose of my visit. 

"I want to marry her," I explained. "I know that marriage traditions aren't followed normally on Olympus, but I thought it would be nice to try and let some of her family know before I proposed. I already spoke to her hunters, and they seemed fine with it." 

He took a deep breath. "Percy, marriage between immortals is a lot different than marriage between mortals. Your sense of it would be all-encompassing until death. For immortals, marriages are basically putting an expiration date on the relationship." 

"The keyword there is basically," I remarked. "I love her, and I want to marry her. What do you think?" 

He sighed. "I wish you luck, and I'll kill you if you break her heart." 

I nodded. "Of course. Anyway, could you refrain from telling anyone about my plan to propose to Artemis? If many other people find out, she'll know before I even get home." 

My future brother in law nodded and waved me off. 

I appeared at my girlfriend's palace and decided to make dinner. 

Tacos seemed like a good idea. 

To start, I stuck a few tortillas in the oven to crisp and become taco shells. 

While those were in the oven, I got out several bowls, ingredients, a couple of pans, a cutting board, and a knife. 

I set some ground beef in a pan and left it to cook while I began cutting up various vegetables. 

Every once in a while, I went back to stir the ground beef. 

Before long, I was done cooking dinner. I took the tortilla shells out of the oven and stacked them on a large plate, which I brought out to the dining room. 

Next, I brought out the smallish bowls of taco toppings, each with their own spoon. 

The bowl of ground beef wasn't very large, but it seemed that way in comparison to the other bowls. 

As I was finishing up setting the table, Artemis appeared in the foyer. 

She entered the dining room, looking for the source of the taco smell. 

Upon seeing the fresh taco set up, she threw her arms around me and declared her undying love for me. 

We shared a laugh and she kissed my cheek. "I do love you, Percy." 

"I love you too," I reciprocated. "Now let's eat so you can tell me how good or bad my tacos are." 

We sat down and ate together peacefully. 

"The meeting I went to was really boring," my girlfriend supplied. "Athena was just reminding me about protocols for if I encounter a mutated monster. She did take the so-called triclopses off the collection list, so I can kill those on sight. How was the rest of your day?" 

"I was organizing a surprise," I replied. "That's all you'll be getting out of me until you experience the surprise." 

She took a bite out of the massive taco she assembled, and half contents fell out onto the plate. 

I chuckled and passed her a clean spoon. 

"Tacos, the food that not even gorgeous goddesses can eat without spilling." 

We finished our dinner and Artemis sat down in my lap. "Are you sure that I won't be able to get more out of you about the surprise? I'm pretty sure there are ways that could persuade you." 

"Considering you'll probably be experiencing the surprise tomorrow morning, I don't really see the point," I answered. "It's noting you need to worry about. I promise." 

She kissed my cheek. "I love you, Percy." 

"I love you too, Artemis," I replied, wanting to propose to her right then and there.


	38. 37

**_Percy PoV_ **

I didn't propose to Artemis right after we finished our tacos, though I suspect her answer wouldn't have changed. 

The ring was currently sitting in its little box, which was propped open on her nightstand as she slept. 

I pulled her closer and closed my eyes, content to fall back asleep for the time being. 

Before I could fall asleep, she began to stir and slipped out of my arms to sit up. 

I heard a surprised gasp and smiled. 

My girlfriend pulled me up to be sitting with her and kissed me hard on the lips. "Yes, Percy. I'll marry you." 

With a grin plastered on my face, I pulled her into a tight hug. "That's fantastic. Anyhow, now that we've established that you want to spend the rest of eternity dealing with my annoyingness, what are you thinking about for breakfast?" 

She thought for a moment. "We could go to a restaurant here on Olympus." 

"We most certainly could," I replied, kissing her temple. "Should I just let you lay in bed for a bit while you get dressed or did you have something else in mind?" 

The goddess sighed. "I do have a meeting to attend later today, so it's probably best we get to breakfast sooner. We can enjoy ourselves more thoroughly that way, and I'm sure there are other things we could do if we have time afterwards." 

I smiled and got out of bed, kissing her cheek. 

She made a grabby motion and I helped her up before going to get changed. 

I threw on a clean set of clothes and attempted to brush my hair, which unsurprisingly didn't do what I wanted it to. 

My fiancee appeared walked up next to me and chuckled lightly, pulling away the comb. "You know that combing your hair isn't going to do anything." 

"An attempt was made," I replied. "Are you ready to go get breakfast?" 

She kissed my cheek and nodded. "How long do you think it's going to take for someone to comment on the ring?" 

"That depends on where we would be sitting," I remarked. "But I wouldn't be at all surprised if other Olympians stopped by to comment on it after it's mentioned the first time." 

The woman shrugged. "As long as they don't try to stop me from eating my breakfast." 

I took her hand and we appeared at a smaller restaurant on Olympus. 

We were seated near the back of the restaurant where there were very few other customers. 

After scrolling through the menus on the tablet, we punched in our orders. 

She selected breakfast quesadillas and I picked something called a breakfast skillet. 

I knew mine would probably be a skillet with breakfast food inside it, but I was somewhat hoping for it to be a skillet made out of breakfast food. 

As we waited for our food to arrive, we were disrupted by Aphrodite. 

Artemis pulled out of my arms and sat up properly. "What do you want?" 

"I just came to congratulate you on your engagement to Percy," the love goddess defended. "An engagement means a wedding, and you know how much I love planning weddings." 

"We haven't really discussed any of that yet, but I think I'd rather leave that up to Hera and Athena," my fiancee responded quickly, wanting her to leave. 

"Well, again, congratulations," Aphrodite reiterated. "I hope you plan on letting everyone know at the meeting, because there is no way in Tartarus that I'm going to be able to keep my mouth shut." 

Artemis looked like she was going to make a snarky remark about Aphrodite's mouth having things in it when the other goddess left and our food arrived.


	39. 38

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy smiled and extended his arms toward Artemis when she appeared back home at the palace. "So, how did your meeting go?" 

She approached him and sunk into the hug he offered, resting her head on his shoulder. "It went surprisingly well. You should prepare for a shovel talk from more of them, but that was to be expected." 

He kissed her forehead. "There's something else. What is it?" 

"I was thinking about how my family asked me when I would be having children," she replied. 

"Pregnancy is a whole new topic," he remarked. "Obviously we would want to wait until Athena is certain that the mutated monsters are no longer a threat before you have any, but what are your thoughts after that?" 

The goddess sighed. "I've dealt with preteen and teenage girls for as long as can remember, but I've never actually had to care for an infant. I have no idea how to parent, and I don't know if I would be a good mother." 

Percy kissed her forehead again. "I'm sure that you would make a great mother. If you're really that unsure about it solely because you question your ability as a parent, we could get a pet first." 

Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Percy. Thank you for being so understanding." 

"It's no problem," he replied, holding her tightly. "Now, what kind of pet do you think we should adopt?" 

She thought for a moment. "I know I already have my wolves from the hunt, but I've always wanted a domestic dog." 

"There's a lot of thought that would have to go into it," the god commented. "Don't get me wrong, I would also love to get a puppy. The main things right now are whether we should get the pet before or after the marriage and whether we should adopt one from a shelter or get one from a breeder." 

"Well, the second answer is very easy," the woman replied confidently. "Purebred dogs usually have many more health issues than mutts, and not all animals from shelters find homes." 

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." 

"So, I've told my family and my schedule is clear for the rest of the day," she started. "Did you have anything in mind for us to spend the rest of the day on?" 

"I want to tell my mom about our engagement, and I would like you to come with me," he responded. "If we visit today, she's going to find a way to get us to stay for dinner. Is that alright with you?" 

"Of course," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Should we get going now?" 

Percy checked the time. "Yeah, and, uh, to be clear, she knows about all the Greek not so myth stuff, so you can talk freely and whatnot. She might be a little surprised that you're a goddess, but she'll probably figure it out on her own since she knows I'm a god." 

Artemis rolled her eyes lightheartedly at his babbling and kissed his cheek. "Lead the way, Mr Jackson." 

They appeared outside his mother's apartment and he rang the doorbell. 

The mortal woman answered quickly and let them in, giving them both hugs as they entered her home. 

"I'm happy to see you, Percy. You can tell me this big news you have while we eat dinner, though, because it's almost done," she started before turning to her future daughter in law. "I'm glad to see you too, Artemis. I'm going to have to show you how to make my blue cookies one day. I swear, every time I bake them, he shows up. I have a batch in the oven right now!" 

Artemis laughed lightly and Percy did a small fist pump.


	40. 39

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy was sleeping soundly with an arm draped over my waist. 

I pulled the covers up to properly cover my otherwise bare breasts and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." 

He grumbled and pulled me close. "Five more minutes."

With a smile, I kissed his cheek again. "We're supposed to be meeting with Hera and Hestia about the wedding today, remember?" 

The man sighed and sat up. "I love you, dear, and I accept that sometimes means I have to wake up before ten in the morning, but I really hope it isn't some habit you force me into." 

I snorted and shoved him lightly, which caused the blanket to slip off my chest. 

Before he could say anything, I gave him a pointed look. "Not now. We're going to be late if we do, but we should have some free time tonight." 

My boyfriend grinned and kissed my temple. "Sexy and responsible. I like it." 

"Well, that makes sense, considering you puta ring on it," I remarked, leaning over on the nightstand to grab my engagement ring. 

He chuckled at my mortal pop culture reference. "So, is there anything specific we're supposed to wear?" 

I thought for a moment. "We aren't supposed to be looking at potential wardrobe today, but knowing Hera, its best to be prepared for that. I'd suggest something that's easy to change in and out of repeatedly." 

The man checked the time. "Hey! We have over an hour until we're supposed to meet with them. I could have slept in more!" 

I sighed. "I'm going to make us breakfast. You should get dressed." 

He kissed my cheek and disappeared to the bathroom. 

With that, I quickly put on a fresh set of clothes and headed over to the kitchen. 

After a brief moment of thought, I decided on breakfast quesadillas. 

I summoned the necessary ingredients and materials before getting to work. 

Cooking the food was fairly simple. I mixed together the ingredients (minus the tortilla) while they heated and when they had fully cooked into the egg, I slid them into the warm tortilla. 

There was lots of cheese, of course, but that goes without saying. 

I cut the quesadillas and set them on plates to bring out to the dining room when my future husband stepped into the kitchen. 

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. 

I was torn between a bit of a laugh and catching my breath between every kiss. "The food is going to get cold." 

The man sighed and pulled away, grabbing the cups and nectar to bring out for breakfast. 

Once everything was set up, we ate peacefully. 

He complimented my cooking when we were finished and cleaned things up. 

I smiled. "It's nice that we can spend time together and be either active or quiet. It's comforting." 

Percy took my ring bearing hand and kissed it. "Should we get over to Hestia's palace now?" 

"That would be good," I replied. 

We appeared in front of the palace of the older goddess, where we were promptly allowed inside and directed to sit on the couch. 

I decided to make myself a little more comfortable and nestled into my fiance's side. 

Hestia smiled warmly and Hera cleared her throat. 

"To start," the queen of the gods began. "The wedding is going to be big. Your being an Olympian demands it, and Zeus has ordered it. There's no point on arguing against it." 

My future husband raised his hand like a child in school. 

Hera nodded and he spoke. "Can something at the wedding be blue?" 

Hera sighed. "This is going to take a while."


	41. M- 40

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was naked, straddling my waist when I woke up in the morning. "Happy birthday, Percy." 

I chuckled and nodded, leaning over to kiss her neck. 

"You don't have to go very heavy on the foreplay," she murmured, tilting her head back. "I had a naughty dream last night." 

I took the woman's waist and thrust into her. 

She tried to stifle a moan and dug her nails into my shoulders. "I want you on me all day today, understand?" 

I nodded, happy to oblige, and continued to thrust. 

After several minutes, I came inside her. The goddess gave a pleasured sigh and got out of bed. "I'm going to make breakfast. Should I bother getting dressed?" 

"No," I replied, watching her asscheeks jiggle as she left the room. 

I was a very lucky man. 

Even though I had orgasmed, I was still hard. 

I cleaned up the clothes strewn about the floor from when we haphazardly undressed each other the night before trying to calm myself, but it was of no use. 

When I went to check on my future wife, I found that she was already done cooking and had placed the dish in the oven to properly bake. 

My future wife was closing one of the upper cabinets and I walked up behind her, grabbing her waist. "Can you believe we're getting married soon?" 

She smiled and nodded, opening her mouth to say something. 

The only thing that came out was a low moan. I had thrust back into her, and she was trying to find something sturdy to grasp. 

I properly bent her over the countertop and began to fuck her. 

My woman vocalized her pleasure, and it seemed that this new angle was hitting different parts of her that she was greatly enjoying. 

She raised her ass higher for me and bit down on a dishtowel to stifle her moans. 

Each thrust was accompanied by the resounding slap of skin on skin, and was eventually followed by a muffled scream. 

I pulled out of her and sat her up, pulling the makeshift gag out of her mouth. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded with heavy eyelids. "You kept rubbing against my clit in that position, and I came really hard. We need to do that more often." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," I remarked, kissing her cheek. 

"And why is that?" Artemis teased, running her hand down my abs. 

"The sexy woman I'm getting married to just told me she likes being bent over a counter and fucked," I explained. "I'm never going to forget that." 

She gave me a quick kiss before hopping off of the counter to check on the dish in the oven. "I'm going to feel so sore after our honeymoon." 

"Well, I could always try giving you a massage," I jokingly suggested. 

My future wife walked back over to me. 

"Why is it that just about every time you lay a hand on me, I either end up cuddling with you in my sweats or screaming your name with my bra hanging from a lampshade?" 

"Because I love you and we're both extremely physical people," I replied, kissing her cheek. 

"I love you too," she murmured, resting her head on my chest. "Anyway, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" 

I kissed at her neck and ran my thumb over her erect nipple. "I can't complain." 

She bit her lip in another attempt to stifle a moan, and I decided to teach her a lesson. 

I lifted her back onto the counter and used water to loosely bind her wrists to the cabinet. "Since you seem so shy about moaning today, I guess I'll just help you out." 

With that, I shoved the dishtowel back in her mouth and got down on my knees before spreading her legs.


	42. 41

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy was out rounding up more of the mutated monsters while I looked at wedding dresses I didn't want to wear. 

I would much have preferred to be doing something more similar to monster hunting than shopping, but at least the other goddesses weren't here. 

If they were, I would've had to try on every single dress. 

Needless to say, that would have been extremely tedious and unfruitful. 

Instead, I was able to look through various pictures of dresses that the other goddesses sent me and narrow down the selection from there. 

When my fiance returned from his assignment, I took that as a cue to pause my dress search. 

He walked over and pulled me into a tight hug, I smiled and kissed his cheek, sinking into his warm embrace. "One of these days, we need to go hunting together." 

Percy squeezed my hand. "I would like that. Maybe if we aren't too preoccupied during our honeymoon we could try it." 

"We'll definitely be too preoccupied for that during our honeymoon," I clarified. "Anyway, how did it go?" 

"Pretty well," he replied, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. "I managed to capture most of them and get them to Athena's compound. One of them clubbed me kinda hard on the head, so a few got away. Their strength is in numbers, though, so I'm not too worried." I kissed his forehead. "Percy, if you were hit in the head we should go get you checked at Apollo's clinic." 

He sighed. "Yes, dear. Could we just cuddle for a little while first? I'm kind of tired." 

"No," I said adamantly. "Potential head trauma is serious." 

My future husband shrugged and stood with me, taking my hand. "Can we cuddle after the checkup?" 

I chuckled a little and nodded before we appeared at my brother's clinic. 

With impeccable timing, Apollo strutted into the almost empty waiting room and motioned for us to follow him. 

I found myself having to lead Percy to the other room. What was more unusual was that he almost walked into the doorframe. 

Deciding not to waste his time on my now clearly disoriented fiance, my twin looked over at me. "What happened?" 

"I think he took a club to the head during one of his monster-capturing assignments," I explained. "You can see the effects for yourself." 

Apollo summoned a kit with different tools in it to determine how badly he was injured. 

"Percy proposed," I started, making small talk while he worked. "Though I'm guessing you already knew that." 

He nodded. "When's the wedding supposed to be?" 

"In a month or two," I guessed. "I left the planning to Hera and whoever else she wanted to involve. The only real instruction I gave her was not to involve Aphrodite." 

The sun god snorted as he scribbled something down on a clipboard. "For a love goddess, she really isn't all that great with long term relationships. What was the longest she went without cheating on Ares?" 

"I think it was two months," I recalled. "During a plague." 

We shared a laugh and my brother cleared his throat. "Alright, so he's got a pretty bad concussion, but nothing's broken. Make sure he gets lots of rest and nectar. After a week or so, start easing him back into physical activity. If it's stiff and affecting him, come back and see me about it." 

I nodded and took Percy back to what would soon officially become our palace. 

He noticed me smiling and kissed my forehead. "Does this mean we can kick back and cuddle now?" 

"Absolutely," I replied, grabbing extra pillows and blankets.


	43. M- 42

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was sitting up in bed with my head rested on her thighs. 

She was playing with my hair and talking about the wedding. 

My head was still hurting a bit, but I could walk in a straight line, so there was definitely some improvement. 

"I still haven't told my hunters that you proposed," she remarked absentmindedly. "I just haven't gone to see them since you did. I think they'll react well, but I'll tell them while you're resting just to be sure." 

I smiled and gently grabbed her hand, pulling it away from my hair and over to my face so I could kiss it. "I love you, Artemis." 

She moved my head out of her lap and laid down next to me. "I love you too, Percy." 

"I hope I'm not making too much extra work for you," I mumbled, draping an arm over her waist. 

My future wife began tracing my facial features with her nimble fingers. "I wouldn't call spending time with the man I'm going to marry work. Especially considering it's not an arranged marriage." 

"What happened to that dude you were supposed to marry, anyway?" I asked, holding her tightly. 

"Zeus married one of his other daughters off to him," she replied, kissing my cheek. "So, how are you feeling?" 

"My head still hurts," I responded. "It could be worse, though." 

"How so?" Artemis asked, nipping at my ear. 

"Well, spending time with my incredibly sexy fiancee tends to make things better," I explained, leaning in and kissing her. 

My woman pulled me closer and forced her tongue into my mouth. 

I took her waist and let her control the kiss, in no state and not wanting to stop her. 

Her tongue receded and she pulled my bottom lip between her teeth, looking me in the eye as though daring me to take control. 

I accepted her challenge and rolled so I was on top of her, dominating the passionate kiss. 

I ran my hand up the inner side of her thigh and she bit her lip, closing her eyes. "You shouldn't try to stop yourself from moaning. Your moans are really sexy. I guess I'll just have to work on that during our honeymoon." 

She smiled seductively as she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

I followed closely behind and took her waist before kissing at her neck. "Having sex in the shower will give me an opportunity to explore those kinks I discovered in the kitchen the other day." 

Artemis blushed deeply as she recalled being bent over the kitchen counter and later being propped up on it with her hands bound above her head. "Could you draw the bath while I get changed?" 

I nodded obediently and began doing as asked. When she left, I stripped down and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

Was my arousal quite obvious? Yes. Did it matter? Not really. 

With the tub filled, I shut off the water and slid into the tub, waiting for her. 

The water helped clear my head and   
restore my energy. 

Artemis was going to be a very happy woman by the end of the night. 

She stepped back into the bathroom clad in only a very thin robe. 

I watched with extreme interest as the robe slid off of her body and she stepped into the tub to join me. 

My woman settled in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck before pressing her breasts to my face. "I'm not sure why you seemed to have fixated on this particular part of my body today, but I don't have any issues with it." 

I chuckled inwardly and prepared to give her one of the best nights of her life.


	44. 43

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I took a deep breath as I sat down at the dining table. 

Percy pulled up a chair so he could sit next to me and massage my temples with his thumbs. "I know today was exhausting, dear. Look at it this way; now that we've actually told everyone about our engagement, we can kick back and enjoy knowing that we're getting married." 

I rested my head on his shoulder with a smile. "You're really good at making me feel better." 

"Well, people do say, happy wife, happy life" he replied. "So, future wife, what would you like to do now?" 

"You should pick this time," I decided. "I'm always the one who chooses what we do." 

"You could come monster hunting with me," he suggested. "It's pretty interesting and not a bad stress reliever." 

I stood up. "As long as it's not in the same forest as my hunters. I plan to let them process everything for about a week before I contact them again." 

My fiance wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sure they're happy for you, dear. They think of you as a mother or a sister, and they're probably happy that you've found someone who looks out for your well being." 

"Are you suggesting they don't believe I can care for myself?" I questioned, snapping my fingers to change into attire better suited for hunting monsters. 

"Of course not," he replied. "You have many responsibilities, and that doesn't leave much time for you to look after your happiness. With me around to think of that, your hunters would no longer have those concerns." 

I sighed and kissed his cheek. "So, what are we hunting?" 

"Some really nasty monster mutations," the man started. "Drakons that can blend into their environment." 

"Those sound incredibly dangerous," I remarked. "It's a good thing we're going after them instead of some random demigods who can't shoot straight." 

He gave an indignant snort, feeling that he had once been a random demigod who couldn't shoot straight. 

Now, he was a god who couldn't shoot straight. 

Percy took my hand and we appeared in a grassy plain. "Just remember, we have to capture the monster. We only need one for Athena to analyze." 

I noticed how the grass seemed to shift and pointed it out to him. 

He nodded and attacked before I could explain any sort of plan. 

This ended up costing him dearly, as there was a second drakon hiding nearby. 

Without hesitation, I killed the one that posed more of a danger to the god. 

Or so I thought. 

The remaining drakon ceased its blending into the environment and revealed that where the monster I had killed was about twenty feet long, the other was well over a hundred. 

My future husband, being the brilliant man he was, decided to tackle the beast. 

I sighed and just watched him cling to the monster as it thrashed around before summoning several large bolas to throw. 

When the drakon had its head reared and my fiance was thrown off of it, I threw one of the bolas. 

The monster was confused by the resistance when it tried to open its mouth, but I knew one alone wouldn't be able to hold. 

I threw six more of the large bolas, which each tangled around the monster's mouth, before looking to see where Percy had been flung off to. 

He had been thrown into a tree and was now standing, holding his back. 

I felt the ground begin to rumble, and the last thing I saw was the look of horror on his face.


	45. 44

**_Percy PoV_ **

A third drakon we hadn't seen had appeared behind Artemis and tore a large chunk of flesh right out of her leg. 

I barely heard her scream of shock and pain when the drakon began to roar. 

Summoning Athena for the captured drakon, I picked my future wife up off the ground. 

We appeared at the emergency section of Apollo's clinic, and the man after whom it was named, dropped his clipboard at the sight. 

Ichor was dripping everywhere and she was getting paler by the second. 

Apollo motioned for me to follow him and we quickly made our way to a private room. 

I laid Artemis down on the table and held her hand. 

Her brother stuck a tube in her arm and she fell asleep quickly. 

"She's going to be fine, right?" I asked. Apollo nodded. "She should be alright. It might take a couple of weeks, but she'll heal." 

I watched as he placed her leg in what looked like a small tub. He filled it up to where it was covering her wound. 

"Artemis is going to be unconscious until at least tomorrow afternoon. You should go home and rest. Maybe pack a few things to keep her from being bored while she's here," Apollo suggested. "Or you could go talk to Athena and kill whatever in Hades did this to my sister." 

I nodded and chose his last suggestion. 

I appeared at the complex where the mutated monsters were being kept and found Athena poring over a desk with a mess of papers strewn about it. 

Picking up the stray notes that had found their way onto the floor, I cleared my throat. "Apollo said that Artemis would be fine. Have you learned anything that could help me capture these creatures?" 

"It seems that water will temporarily prevent them from blending into their environments, if not stun them entirely," the wisdom goddess replied. 

I nodded and went to leave when Demeter appeared. "What are you doing here?" 

The goddess of agriculture fumbled over her words and Athena stepped in. "She came to ask about how feeding the creatures different plants affected their mutations." 

I stepped out to go observe the different monsters for myself. 

I passed cyclopses, harpies, hellhounds, and the creature that had formed from the pieces of disembowelled Titans and Giants   
before reaching the drakon. 

Like the other specimens, it was kept in a barren room with a thick glass wall for viewing and a large tablet in front to list all available information on the creature. 

I condensed some of the water that had been in the air inside the room with the drakon and spread it across the room. 

Being a son of Poseidon was really helpful sometimes. 

Sure enough, what had appeared to be an empty room turned out to be inhabited by a massive drakon that was temporarily paralyzed. 

After seeing the monster in such a vulnerable state, I decided it was time to go back, find the drakon that had harmed my fiancee, and kill it. 

Shortly after, I realized I didn't know whether she preferred I capture or kill any other drakons I found. 

When I went to go ask Athena, the door was slightly ajar. 

I peered in and saw her sitting up on the same desk she had been poring over earlier. To further my surprise, it seemed that her legs were spread and Demeter's torso was between them. 

Deciding to leave them be and making the mental note not to ask for any updates the next day, I went to go hunt down the monster that had wounded my Artemis.


	46. 45

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I sighed with relief as I finally took my leg out of the tub of ichor. 

Percy was standing next to the bed, the bag of board games he had sat and played with me while I healed in one hand, and his other extended for me to take when I got out of the hospital bed. 

I stood up and grabbed his arm to help myself balance. 

Before my brother could say anything, I cleared my throat. "Let me guess. If it starts hurting more or I think anything is wrong, come check in with you." 

He sighed, nodded, and dismissed me. 

Percy took me home and sat me down on the comfy chair in our bedroom. "I love you, and I'm glad you're well enough to be back home." 

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Percy. Thank you for spending all that time with me while I was healing." 

"You're the love of my life," he said. "I wasn't just going to let you sit bored and without company while you healed. So, now that we're back home, is there anything I can do for you?" 

"I haven't bathed in over two weeks," I stated. "I'll start with a bath." 

The god nodded and lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the bathroom and sitting me on the counter. 

He chuckled at the surprised look on my face and I gave him a little shove. "So, did I miss anything while I was in the hospital that you didn't want to risk accidentally telling my brother?" 

"Athena and Demeter have been hooking up in the mutated monster complex," he informed. 

"Not the most romantic of places," I said with distaste. 

My fiance kissed my cheek before getting the bath started. "Well, not much can beat a kitchen counter." 

I blushed deeply at his comment, thinking back to his birthday and the dish towel that had been stuffed in my mouth as we did naughty things together. 

He stopped the water and walked back over to me, giving me a quick kiss as he put his hands on my waist. "Do you want me to help you get into the tub?" 

"No," I replied. "I'll gladly accept help getting from the bath to the bed when I'm finished, though." 

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner," Percy explained, stepping out of the bathroom. "Just yell if you need anything." 

I smiled, my heart feeling as though it would burst if that man were any more spectacular. 

I stripped down and hobbled over to the bath, where I slid into the warm water and took time to think. 

The thoughts that came to my head started out as extremely menial, like what my future husband might possibly decide to cook for dinner. 

My brain moved on to more serious matters, like what effect my injury would have on the wedding. 

There was still more than a month until the original date that had been set, so I figured it would be fine. 

Then again, there was the matter of the drakons who could turn invisible and just wait in groups. 

Demigods would most definitely be unable to hunt down and kill these mutated monsters. They wouldn't even be able to see them, especially unaware that they existed. 

My hunters would probably be able to handle them, though. 

Shit, my hunters. 

They were starting to run low on supplies when I was injured, so they were probably almost out by now. 

Of course, to top it off, they didn't know about the deadly monsters that could now turn themselves invisible.


	47. 46

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was frantic and urgent when I got her out of the tub, telling me about how her hunters were in danger and they could be seriously injured or worse. 

She appeared dry and in clean clothes. "I have to get them to one of the demigod camps. Will you help me?" 

"Of course," I replied, helping her stand. "Whatever you need." 

We appeared at the hunters' camp and they were about to rush her when Thalia yelled at them to wait. 

"Lady Artemis, it's been almost a month. What happened?" The lieutenant asked. 

"I was injured while trying to capture a mutated drakon," she explained. "You need to get everyone packed and ready to stay at a demigod camp." 

The girls rushed to do as they were instructed and were ready to go within minutes. 

My fiancee tried not to lean on me very much, but found that she was unable to stand without me. 

The few hunters who noticed were scared by this. If one of these monsters could incapacitate an Olympian goddess, what might it be able to do to them? 

There was a quick vote to decide which camp they would be staying at, and Camp Jupiter won by a landslide. 

The hunters linked arms and Artemis put a hand on Thalia's shoulder. 

We appeared in the area just past the little Tiber, and the camper on watch nearly fell over from shock before running to get the Praetors. 

The camper returned with Reyna, who was surprised to see me but addressed more important matters first. 

"Lady Diana, how may Camp Jupiter be of assistance today?" She asked. 

My fiancee cleared her throat. "There is a growing threat to demigods in the mortal world, and I fear that my hunters will fall prey to the threat." 

"What is this threat?" The Praetor asked. 

"I am not to disclose that information yet," the goddess replied. "I only recommend you do not allow any demigods out of the camp unless absolutely vital and that you pass on this warning to your Greek counterparts." 

Artemis insisted she sit with her hunters while they set up their temporary camp. 

This gave Reyna and I time to speak. 

"So, Percy," she started. "What are you doing hanging out with a group of maidens? Did you get castrated during a quest or something?" 

I shook my head. "I was made into a god with the rest of the seven. It's really boring, to be honest. There are so many rules I have to follow." 

She chuckled and noticed the ring on my finger. "So, who's the lucky lady?" 

I grinned. "You're not going to believe me." 

"What?" My friend asked. "That you finally popped the question to Annabeth?" 

I shook my head. "Nah. Annabeth has been wholly consumed by her work for her mother, whatever it is. I'm marrying Artemis." 

Reyna looked at me with wide eyes before glancing over at the hunters. "How in Pluto did you manage that?" 

"It's a long story for another day," I replied. "I just know that I'm the lucky one and with Artemis getting married, I'm sure her hunters will be allowed to date. Especially with squared away demigods like you, Praetor." 

She blushed deeply. "How did you know?" 

"You were searching for a particular face among the hunters when you approached us," I explained. "I'm going to go check on Artemis. See you later!" 

I walked over to where the hunters had set up camp. 

Evidently, Artemis had told them about my proposal. 

I was expecting some sort of attack, verbal if not physical, but was not harmed in any way. In fact, they all seemed happy to see me. "I guess there's a first time for everything." 

"We know that Lady Artemis can take care of herself, and she certainly wouldn't have dated a bad guy, much less decided to marry him," Thalia explained. 

Artemis took my hand and hoisted herself up. "Thanks for the help."


	48. M- 47

**_Athena PoV_ **

I woke up to find Demeter in my bed, running her hand along the inside of my thigh. 

A soft moan escaped me, and I thought back to the dream last night where she was fingering me. 

The woman saw the look in my eye and smirked. "Yes, darling, it did happen. I fingered you while you were sleeping, and you came very hard." 

"Were we supposed to meet today?" I asked, taking a moment to admire her gorgeous body. 

"No," she replied. "I wanted to surprise you. I hope you didn't have anything planned." 

I took another look at her. She was in my bed, naked and ready to commit unknown lewd acts with me. "Nothing that I can't cancel." 

"Good answer," she murmured, pulling me close and kissing me. 

My mind went blank for a moment and I just laid there, letting her kiss and caress me as she pleased. 

Demeter kissed down to my neck and continued to run her hand along the inside of her thigh while also kneading my breast. 

I tilted my head back to give her more access to my neck and moaned loudly, feeling my core twitch as her hand brushed closer and closer to my entrance. 

She ran her finger along my lower lips and began whispering all the naughty things she wanted to do to me. 

"Stop teasing me," I begged. "I'll do anything! Just please, stop teasing me and get on with it!" 

"You'll do anything I want?" Demeter asked cockily, squeezing my thigh. 

I nodded, closing my eyes and biting my lip. "Anything at all." 

She smirked, kissing my jaw as she plunged a finger into my core. "I'm going to fuck you so hard today that you won't remember your own name tomorrow." 

Slack-jawed, I nodded and pressed my body against hers. 

Vines crept up from under the bed and restrained me, spreading my legs for her. 

Demeter brought her head to my nether regions and began eating me out. 

I moaned loudly and begged for her to go deeper as her tongue explored. 

She squeezed my thighs and buried her nose in my pussy, just below my clit. 

Every time she shifted, it was stimulated. 

I grasped the vines holding me in place, tugging on them as she ravaged me before I orgasmed. 

I screamed her name and bucked my hips up as I rode out the orgasm before slumping back to the bed. 

"Do you want me to get the strap on?" She asked, waving her hands and making the vines release me. 

I sat up, still reeling from the orgasm, and nodded. 

Demeter leaned in and kissed me sloppily once the lips, holding my face as she kissed me. "Happy birthday, darling." 

I nodded, dazed, and started getting out of bed to go get breakfast. 

My lover pulled me back. "You aren't leaving this room all day, darling. We'll have breakfast in bed either while or after we fuck." 

I nodded and watched as she strapped on the harness and attached the dildo. "I don't think this will ever get old." 

She nipped at my ear. "Neither do I." 

I laid back down and closed my eyes, resting my hands on her shoulders. 

I felt myself being penetrated and moaned loudly, digging my nails into her skin as she began to pump. 

The older woman kissed me while she defiled me, exploring the unattended portions of my body with her hands. 

The dildo began rubbing against my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body. 

I vocalized my pleasure and raked my nails across her back, climaxing soon after. 

"Don't fall asleep just yet, darling," Demeter teased. "We still have the rest of the day."


	49. 48

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy was holding me close as the movie ended. 

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "The movie was interesting and we got to cuddle. We should do this more often." 

He smiled and pulled me into his lap before burying his hands in my hair and kissing me. 

Whatever it was I was prepared to say came out as muffled gibberish in the kiss. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. 

His tongue penetrated my lips and he explored my mouth without issue. 

When we broke the kiss for air, I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, Percy, and I feel like I don't tell you that enough." 

"I love you too, Artemis," he replied. "I really hope you know that by now." 

"I do know," I answered, kissing his cheek again. "Being woken up by you giving me a million kisses to the face, each accompanied by an I love you was a pretty big hint." 

"Really?" The man asked sarcastically. "Not the part where I asked you to marry me?" 

I sighed contently and gave him another quick kiss to the lips. "So, what should we do today?" 

He held me close. "I know you've said that you're getting better, but I'd like to have a better idea of when you'll be completely healed and if there's anything else I can do to help. I think we should go to see Apollo." 

I groaned and flopped out of his arms, laying on my back on the couch. "But he's so annoying!" 

"He's also your brother," my future husband tried to reason. "If nothing else, it'll give me peace of mind. Please?" 

I sat back up and nodded after a few moments of debate. "Fine." 

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." 

We appeared in more appropriate clothing before going to Apollo's clinic. 

Strangely, we were the only ones in the clinic. 

My brother noticed us and motioned for us to follow him. 

Percy put an arm around my waist and helped me to the exam room, where Apollo was scribbling something on a clipboard. 

I sat down on the bed and waited for my fiance to ask his questions. 

"So," Apollo started. "What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing," I replied. "Percy just had a few questions and asked me to come with him to give him peace of mind." 

My brother nodded appreciatively toward Percy. 

The man smiled briefly. "I was just wondering how long it was going to take her to heal. I get that there's a ton of stuff about the mutated drakon that Athena is still trying to figure out, but I was wondering if you could give us some sort of ballpark." 

Apollo reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a pill bottle. "Probably a minute or two after she takes one of these. Athena figures out they also have this paralysis venom and how to make the antidote for it." 

I took the pill and my fiance handed me a glass of water. 

I downed them and began tapping my fingers against the sheet. 

"So," Apollo started awkwardly. "Do you guys have a fixed date for the wedding yet?" 

I shook my head. "We were thinking sometime in the next couple of months. Probably sooner rather than later, now that I'll be able to walk." 

He tapped his watch and I hopped off the table. 

Percy prepared to catch me in case the antidote didn't work, but it seemed that his actions were unnecessary. 

I jumped up and down several times without fault, and Apollo nodded in approval of Athena's work.


	50. 49

**_Percy PoV_ **

I held Artemis closely and smiled when she kissed my cheek. "I take it I did well for breakfast?" 

She nodded. "Hopefully the wonderful meal you cooked will keep my mind off the utterly boring task ahead of us in preparation for the wedding." 

"Even if it doesn't, I can always give you something to look forward to," I suggested, running my hand along her thigh as I kissed her. 

A dazed look crossed the woman's face, if only for a moment, and she smiled. "Let's just get this over with." 

We appeared at Hera's palace, which had become the planning ground for the wedding. 

This was in part due to Hera's being the goddess of marriage, but it was also because we didn't want Aphrodite in our palace. 

Hera squealed like a little girl. "You're doing final approval of everything today. This is so exciting!" 

So, if nothing else, we learned that wedding was to Hera as books were to Athena, grains were to Demeter, fish were to Poseidon, wines were to Dionysus, and sex was to Aphrodite. 

"As of right now, the wedding is set for October seventeenth. It will be held in the Olympian hall and officiated by yours truly," the queen rattled on. "How does that sound?" 

"It sounds fantastic, Hera," my future wife replied on both our behalves. 

Or was it just our bewhole? Two halves make a whole, and there were two of us with halves. 

English makes my head hurt. 

I was brought back to the conversation by my woman's hand waving in front of my face. "Percy? Do you have any objections to   
inviting the rest of The Seven to the wedding?" 

"Um, well, I don't know if it's a great idea," I replied. "I think Annabeth might find it insulting to be invited to our wedding." 

"On the other hand," Hera countered. "It's the wedding of an Olympian, so everyone on Olympus usually attends." 

"Well, in that case, could she just be seated somewhere near the back with Artemis's suitors or something?" I asked uncomfortably. 

Hera shrugged and scribbled something down. 

My fiancee rested her head on my shoulder. "And, of course, Percy's mother will be seated in front. She's mortal, and I know that can cause a bit of an issue, but I do want my mother in law to like me." 

"My mom thinks you're amazing," I informed. "She was really happy when I told her we were getting married." 

The woman that would be my wife in a few short weeks smiled. "Next, should my hunters be invited? They're family, but they tend to cause problems when they visit Olympus." 

"Things shouldn't be more than a couple of hours," Hera reasoned. "In all likelihood, this is the only time you'll be getting married, so I'm going to mark them down for an invitation and exempt them from the formal wear requirement." 

Artemis chuckled. "Is that all?" 

"Are you going to share your honeymoon plans with anyone?" Hera inquired. 

"Not a chance," my future wife replied firmly. "Aphrodite or some other insane immortal would just bother us." 

"That's fair," Hera remarked decidedly, scribbling something else down. "On the morning of the seventeenth, be here by seven AM on the dot. Other than that, you're free to go." 

We returned to our palace and Artemis kissed my cheek. "So, what now?" 

"Now, I think we should go tell my mom about the date of the wedding and its location being on Olympus." 

She nodded. "To be honest, I sometimes forget how important of a detail that is to mortals."


	51. M- 50

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis returned from telling her hunters about the wedding and stepped into the kitchen, where I was popping dinner into the oven. She licked her lips. "Is that lasagna?" 

"Yes, it is," I replied, closing the oven door. "How did things go with your hunters?" 

"Surprisingly well," she replied. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm going to be Artemis Jackson this time next week." 

I smiled at the thought. "Do you think things will change once we're married?" I asked, putting away the leftover ingredients. 

"We'll have a lot more sex," my future wife predicted. "Other than that, I don't think so."

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. 

"Speaking of sex," she continued. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner. Care to join me?" 

"Always," I replied, following her closely as she made her way to the bedroom. 

Once we were in the bathroom, I slammed the door shut and lifted Artemis onto the counter. 

She saved us the trouble of undressing each other with a snap of her fingers. 

I took a moment to admire her voluptuous body before carrying her into the shower. "Weren't we not supposed to have sex the week before the wedding?" 

"We're just practising for the honeymoon," she replied, getting down on her knees. 

I buried my hands in her hair and thrust into her mouth. 

Artemis began bobbing her head up and down on my cock, and it felt incredible. 

She wouldn't be able to make me cum since we were in the shower and the water was giving me energy, but I just let her keep sucking for a few minutes before doing anything. 

When it seemed like her mouth was starting to get tired, I lifted her back up to her feet and began ravaging her body. 

"Mmmh, Percy!" She cried out, tugging on my hair as my head dipped down to her breasts. "I wasn't d-aah!" 

I thrust into her and seemed to be rubbing up against her clit rather often in this position. 

My fiancee wrapped her legs around my hips and raked her nails across my back as continued to thrust, well aware that she was on her way to having an orgasm. 

Within a few minutes, she all but screamed my name as she came. 

I pulled out of her and dried us off, neglecting to put her bra back on her when redressing. 

Tired, she rested her head on my shoulder. "You haven't cum yet." 

"Maybe after dinner, I'll bend you over the counter again," I whispered huskily, squeezing her thigh. "You did say we should be doing that more often." 

Her cheeks flushed and her breath quickened at the suggestion. 

I kissed her on the temple as I brought her over to the kitchen. "You know I love you for your personality and not your body, right?" 

The woman nodded, still in what seemed to be a dazed state. "I love you too, Percy." 

I went over to check the oven and found that there was still a good twenty minutes left until the dish was done cooking. 

Artemis got a lustful glint in her eye as grabbed the dish towel and stuffed it in her mouth. 

I bent her over the countertop and had to resist the urge to thrust into her virgin asshole. 

Instead, I thrust into her tight, warm pussy with a groan of pleasure. 

Taking the muffled moans as a sign to continue, I thrust in and out of her so quickly you could barely hear her exclamations over the slapping of flesh on flesh. 

My future wife orgasmed heavily and spat out the dishtowel, letting out another sigh of pleasure as I nutted inside her. "I would like to rescind my earlier statement about having sex in the kitchen and replace it with this instead; we definitely need to do this more often."


	52. 51

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy was fast asleep with an arm draped over my waist. 

I smiled and kissed him. 

He groaned in fake annoyance as he pulled me closer. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson." 

With another smile, I ran my fingers through his hair. "We're not getting married for another few hours, honey." 

"I know, it just sounds nice," he replied, kissing my cheek. "So, I guess we're supposed to be preparing for the wedding now?" 

I nodded. "We're supposed to go to Hera's palace, and she'll tell us what to do when we get there, which we have five minutes to do." 

The man I would be married to in a few short hours groaned. "That isn't even enough time to make out properly!" 

I chuckled and got out of bed, appearing in clean clothes with a snap of my fingers. 

He followed suit and we were ready to go. 

"Before we go, I just have one question," I started. "Do you have any regrets?" 

"No," he replied. "It's kind of crazy how big the wedding is going to be since you're an Olympian and all, but you're completely worth it." 

We appeared in the foyer of Hera's palace. 

"You're la...," she stopped mid-sentence, looking at the clock to see that we had arrived right on time. "Time to get started. Percy, you'll be going with Hestia. Artemis, I'll be helping you." 

"Shouldn't we eat breakfast before we get to all the other stuff?" I asked. 

"Normally, yes," the queen agreed. "But this is a wedding. We have to go over proper etiquette, during which you will be having breakfast." 

"I've already passed the etiquette classes," I argued. 

"A few thousand years ago," she rebutted. "And Percy never took it to begin with." 

My future husband and I groaned collectively before being dragged off to our own personal torture classes. 

Once we were alone, my step-mother looked me dead in the eye. "Are you sure you want to marry him?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. He's the greatest guy I've ever met, and I love him." 

"You don't want to have a couple of children with him first? See what kind of father he is?" She continued. 

I nodded again. "Isn't part of the reason people get married to make sure they stay together as a family?" 

"Marriage between immortals seems pointless, honestly," the goddess of marriage started. "Marriage is supposed to bind two people for the rest of their lives, and for us immortals, that means forever. The first few hundred years can be great, sure, but someone eventually has an affair, and the marriage is ruined from then on." 

"I think it'll be different for Percy and me," I rebutted. "He's special." 

"Artemis, listen to me," Hera implored. "There has never been a marriage between immortals in which there was no affair. You're just setting yourself up for a painful heartbreak that you'll never be able to escape from." 

"I think Percy and I will be able to break that bad pattern," I insisted. 

She sighed. "Just think for a moment. For the rest of your life, which is eternity, you will be married to this man. Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?" 

"Yes!" I replied loudly, hoping my increase in volume would get her to stop. 

The goddess nodded. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when Aphrodite gets her hooks in him." 

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we just get to the etiquette training already? At least I'll know what kinds of torture to expect from that."


	53. 52

**_Percy PoV_ **

We did it. We were married, and now we were dancing at the reception. 

Artemis was in my arms with her head rested on my chest. 

"Now can I call you Mrs Jackson?" I asked teasingly, kissing the top of her head. 

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, husband!" 

"I somehow get the feeling we won't be sleeping much during our honeymoon," I guessed. She nodded. 

I noticed my father asking my mother to dance and her awkwardly agreeing, which left Paul in an even more awkward situation; standing alone in the corner at his wife's son's wedding while the son's father tried to make her fall back in love with him (the son's father). 

That had to be confusing to understand. 

"Let's go say hi to Paul and make sure none of the minor goddesses uses their magic on him," my wife suggested. 

Wife. I liked thinking of her like that. 

"Hey, Paul," I greeted, waving to him. 

He smiled. "I'm happy for you, Percy. Life hadn't exactly been easy for you as a demigod, and I was becoming concerned that would prevent you from finding love." 

"Paul is an English teacher," I told Artemis. "He's really interested in older English." 

"You should talk to some of my older hunters," she suggested. "They have extensive knowledge of how English has changed over the past thousands of years, and a few still speak that way." 

My stepfather followed the suggestion and went over to speak with them. Hopefully, he wouldn't get castrated. 

Zeus approached us and I begrudgingly let go of his daughter. 

"I trust you two are enjoying yourselves?" He started. "I wanted only the best for the daughter that makes me so proud." 

My wife smiled. "It's perfect, dad. Thank you."

The party began to wind down and I took her home. 

We changed into more casual clothing than the wedding dress and tuxedo we had been wearing and grabbed the bags we had packed for our honeymoon. 

Artemis smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Percy." 

"I love you too, Artemis," I replied, holding her close as we appeared at our destination. "And to think, none of this would have happened if you hadn't been banished."


	54. AN

Pleaseeee leave kudos!


	55. My Other Works

And here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit   
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
